Upside Down
by AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi
Summary: Think you've seen all the possible SasuSaku scenarios? Think again! Step into Konoha CI and live through this truly 'Upside-Down' SasuSaku love story. . . .
1. Fresh Ground

**Chapter 1: Fresh Ground**

**Author's Note: Konichiwa! This is Ayume here! I am (finally) submitting in MY VERY FIRST FanFic! It's not a oneshot though, I've decided to go with a SasuSaku chapter story instead! This is such a big moment (starts tearing up), I've prepared a very good, long speech to honour this moment! (clears throat) I . . . (gets a tomato thrown at her), nevermind! Just enjoy this story, and PLEASE try to review!**

* * *

"There it is; Konoha CI!" Sakura breathed in fresh air and held it briefly before slowly letting it go.

For 2 whole years, Sakura had tried endlessly to get into this high school, and her efforts had finally paid off! But now there was one problem. She was now shivering uncontrollably with nervousness right outside the Konoha doors. A couple of girls walked past her with their eyebrows raised.

Sakura mentally kicked herself. "Calm down, Saku. It's your first day, first and last chance to make first impressions." The pep talk didn't help her at all. She moaned, "Ugh. I'll be lucky if I make it through the day without chocolate milk on my clothes."

But here she was anyway, forcing herself inside the building. She continued her calm walk down the hall to the main office, flashing smiles at anyone she saw. Any one of them could end up being her best friend for the rest of high school. "Act cool, Sakura, act cool!" She told herself.

Her head suddenly spun when she thought about all the drama, frenemies, and new friends she was going to meet. Her old school had enough of that.

Was it really a good idea to switch high schools in 11th grade? Especially in late October? Oh well, she did have a _**very**_ good reason . . .

Sakura's smile faded into a gulp, when she reached the office. There was another reason for that though (besides her nervous, shaking legs).

"Spit out your gum before you talk to me." A bold and blonde woman was throwing a death glare at the redhead in front of her.

He merely chewed his gum even more. "It's not against the law, is it?"

"In this school, yes!" The lady fumed.

"You talk as if you _**own**_ this school, Tsunade-san." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I am its principal!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura inhaled sharply. "_**That** _potential sumo wrestler was the **principal**?"

Just then the two turned at their intruder, and made Sakura wince at the sudden attention. The boy seemed like a senior with a unique sense of fashion. He looked at Sakura, without blinking for what seemed like hours, then started walking towards her.

"Sasori! Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade's voice sliced through the air.

Sasori stopped. "To class, duh?"

Tsunade fumed, but Sakura noticed a sense of helplessness in her eyes. Or rather, the** fear** of actually doing something that could bring her consequences . . .

Sakura's attention turned to Sasori's approaching figure, and their eyes locked. The contact made her intimidated, and she blinked her eyes closed. When she opened them, he was gone.

Sakura breathed again.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Y-yes?" Sakura faced the principal, surprised she knew her name.

"Your locker number, schedule and everything else you need to get started on your first day is here." Tsunade handed her a package.

"Thank you ma'am."

Tsunade blinked at the sudden politeness very few gave her. "I'll tell you something, young lady. Keep this attitude all through high school and you'll graduate with honours!"

"Thank you _**ma'am**_!" Sakura beamed. "Mission: Get on Principal's good side. Status: Accomplished!" She thought happily.

* * *

Sakura skipped along the hallway, then immediately stopped, looked around, and adjusted herself into a normal walk. She stopped when she reached a row of lockers. "Mine should be here!"

"BANG!" Sakura turned abruptly at the sound. Across from her were another set of lockers, and there stood the redhead from earlier with an opened locker. She turned back almost immediately and fiddled with her own locker, trying to seem busy. There was silence for a few minutes, then –

"Your name?"

Sakura spun around to see the same redhead (Sasori was it), standing less than a metre away. She quickly backed into her locker. "M-me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, already annoyed at his attitude. Should she just ignore him?

Wrong move.

As soon as she turned her back to him, he reached out and slammed her locker from behind her.

"Your name." It was a demand this time.

Sakura slowly turned back around. "Sakura." She said with the same slowness.

A small smile crept across his face. "Pretty name."

Sakura averted her eyes, but planted her feet strongly into the ground. She knew what was coming next, a diss.

"That's something you and your name share."

Sakura's head perked up. "What?"

Sasori chuckled, "When someone compliments you, you say 'thank you'." With that, he walked away, slamming his locker closed.

Sakura blinked. That had just taken a whole new turn.

* * *

"That's nice, Ino-san." Sakura smiled as brightly as possible without straining her jaw.

"Ino, just call me Ino." Ino emphasized _**again**_.

The two had just met a few classes ago, and had apparently become best friends. At least Ino had said so, while Sakura strained a smile. Now they were sitting at the lunch table, with the rest of Sakura's new friends.

Sakura had nothing against Ino, but the only means of conversation Ino had ever brought up till now was about a dream boy named Sasuke Uchiha. In fact the entire day so far had gone like this:

* * *

**Period 2: Science: Biology**

Sakura quietly made her way to sit beside the cheerful Ino, as Kurenai-sensei had askedher. But then she used up two seconds merely gaping at In's incredibly long blond hair.

"Hi, Sakura! I'm Ino, and I'm so glad to meet you! You know something? I think we are meant to be best friends! How about you? You probably feel the same way, right? OMG! We're gonna have a great time together! I just can't wait! I'll introduce you to my other bffs, and we can totally hang out later tonight! Yes, that will be awesome, just think about all the . . . .

(20 minutes later)

"There he is, there he is!" Ino and a few other girls squealed. They were all crowded around a doorway.

"Sakura, Sakura, come here quick!" Ino frantically gestured for Sakura to come over.

"What's up Ino-san?"

"Look, look! That's **Sasuke**!"

Sakura looked through the doorway, half-interested. "Where? I don't-"

"Darn it! You missed him!"

"It's okay, I'll just-"

"No, that's not okay! I mean, you're my best friend, shouldn't you know who my future husband is going to be?" That was the last thing Ino had said loud enough for anyone to hear. For the rest ofscience, she merely sulked through.

* * *

**Period 3: Math**

"Hi, I, I'm H-Hinata. N-nice to meet y-"

Ino jumped in between a startled Hinata and Sakura. "Sakura, Hinata! Great, you guys met! Sakura, you can finally see **Sasuke**! He has math with us! Aren't you excited? Of course you are! Listen, he is SO HOT! So, I'll understand if you fall for him a bit, but remember!" Ino held up her index finger. "He. Is. Mine."

Sakura nodded vigorously.

Ino smiled, satisfied, and skipped off to another group of squealing girls.

Sakura turned to a timid Hinata and attempted a conversation. "So, um, is the math teacher nice?"

"The math teacher?" A loud voice spoke from behind Sakura, who turned to see a blond boy with three stripes on both his cheeks.

Sakura's eyes widened. Not because of the stripes, but because the boy was _**standing**_ on a desk on **one foot** and a . . . an **orange** in his hand? (Who know for what reason.) He dropped down and walked over to the two girls.

"Well, he's always 30 to 40 minutes out of schedule." The boy answered on Hinata's behalf. "But Kakashi-sensei is pretty okay, I guess. I just wish he'd find a better thing to do with his free time than reading those books. Right Hinata-san?" The boy casually put his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata's face resembled a tomato's before she nodded slightly. "Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed, completely oblivious to Hinata's blushing.

"He's here! He's here!" A combined fangirl scream, a stampede, chatter.

Sakura waited until she felt the world return to stability from the sudden earthquake, then slowly turned around to the yelling crowd. The only people not part of it was Naruto, Hinata and Sakura herself. Sakura blinked. The last time she saw such an incident was, well . . . she never really saw anything like this before.

"Looks like Sasuke's here." Then Naruto left the two girls alone, reducing the 'I-am-not-an-insane-high-pitched-fan' club to two members. An hour ago Sasuke Uchiha was another human being, but now Sakura really was curious. She strained to see this 'oh-so-beloved" Sasuke but couldn't make it past the overflowing wave of people. In fact, they seemed so violent, that she didn't even bother trying to penetrate it.

* * *

**Period 4: Phys. Ed.**

"You sure (huff) are good (huff) with weapons, (huff) Tenten-san." Sakura tried to catch her breath, while focusing on finishing the last lap.

"And you (huff) sure are (huff) fast, Sakura. (huff) And, (huff) please just (huff) call me Tenten." The girls slowed into a jog as they finished the last lap.

"Good job girls. Take a break." Anko-sensei pointed to a grassy spot in the sun. The girls obeyed and sat down.

"Look! The guys are running a race!" Tenten pointed to the opposite field.

"Wow, they're pretty fast." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, but it's not like the winner's going to change."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke always wins."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura sat up straight.

"It's obviou- Oh, that's right. You don't know him. Well, let's just say he's the fastest runner in the school, actually in Tokyo."

"No way!"

"Yep, he's the champion of Tokyo Tracks, a race that goes all over Tokyo."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Now, I'm 100% curious!" Sakura struggled to see the face of this amazing prodigy, but no luck. The guys had formed a crowd (_**again**_) around the obvious winner. Sakura cursed under her breath and slumped back down on the grass.

* * *

Now back to the present.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were now sitting clustered together, and happily chatting away.

Sakura sighed in relief, when Ino brought up another topic. "Are you guys going to the dance?"

"Nah, it's just gonna be couples dancing to boring slow songs." Tenten yawned.

"Actually, I heard this year they're bringing in a new DJ. And rumour has it, he's cute!" Ino beamed.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a Sasuke devotee."

"I am!" Ino jumped at Tenten, then her face turned glum. "But it's not like he's going to ask me out anytime soon."

Sakura jumped in desperately trying to change the topic to something other than the famed Uchiha. "How about you Hinata-san, oh, right, Hinata? Do you plan on going to the dance with someone?" Sakura felt stupid right after saying that. The girl cowered in front of her own gender, how could she possibly whip up the courage to _**dance**_ with a guy?

"Hinata, dancing with someone? Heh, you're funny. She doesn't even have the courage to confess to her long-term crush, Naruto-" Ino cupped her mouth. There was an awkward silence . . .

"Um, don't _tell_ anyone that. Okay, Sakura?" Ino said sheepishly.

Sakura nodded, failing to hide the amused smile on her face. "I kind of had a feeling though."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure **everyone** knows by now." Tenten patted Hinata's shoulder. There was another awkward silence, as Hinata fiddled with her fingers . . .

Ino suddenly stood up and slammed the lunch table with both hands. "Guys! Let's head outside, it's a nice day today!"

Everyone agreed immediately. Well Hinata didn't say anyhthing, but she didn't object when Tenten half-carried her out the door.

* * *

"I am **so** the best at shopping!" Ino put her hands on her hips.

Tenten stood up so that the two girls were face-to-face. "You are so **not** the best! All you can do is go on a rampage at the mall and end up with 20 pairs of the same pants. Don't deny it, I've **seen **your closet!" Tenten crossed her arms, victoriously.

The girls were outside in a shaded area with a nice wooden bench in the corner.

Ino visibly shook with rage. "So? That was a result of my devotion to shopping! You shouldn't be talking Tenten. Your entire weapon collection is the same junk of kunais and shurikens!"

That ticked Tenten off. "Why you- you are so **DEAD**!" Tenten chased a screaming Ino out into the field.

Sakura laughed and settled back into the wooden bench. Hinata seemed worried though. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"W-well, the last time th-they fought, I-Ino came b-back with a b-bloody nose and Tenten l-lost one side of h-her hair."

"Oh . . ." Sakura wasn't expecting such a blunt answer.

Hinata quickly skidded off without another word, trying to catch up to the two girls. Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or shift uncomfortably, so she did both.

"What's so funny?"

That voice!

Sakura spun around and saw that same red hair. "S-Sasori . . ."

"Good. You remember my name. You should." Sasori walked closer, making Sakura jolt up off the bench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura sounded bold, quite opposite from the way she felt.

"I heard you're going to the dance."

"_When_ did he hear?" Sakura thought. Was he stalking – no, couldn't be.

"Good. You can go with me."

"WHAT?" Sakura was sure she had quacked that out. She cleared her throat. "What?" That was better. Wait. No it wasn't! This is all horrible!

"You're pretty, quiet, and not a daffodil. You're good enough to last for at least 3 weeks."

"Last? What's that supp-"

"The length of time you'll be my girlfriend."

"The **length** of time?" Sakura felt anger rush up to her throat.

Sasori sighed. "K, give me your number and your address. I'll pick you up at 6 for the dance." Sasori took out his cell and was ready to punch in her number.

Sakura gulped, not in fear, but in anger. "I **strongly** refuse your _offer_."

Sasori stared at Sakura for a moment, eyes wide . . . then burst out laughing. "You're **refusing** my _offer_?" Sasori shook his head, chuckling. "Look, Samu, Saki, uh, what was your name again?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Sakura!" He didn't even know her name and he - Ugh!

"Right, Sakura. Look, I didn't give you an _offer_. Did you hear me ask you a question? No. I only _**told**_ you that you're going out with me. Now hurry up and give me your number."

Sakura felt the rage grow inside of her. His attitude was so _**irritating**_! He had just told her that she had no self-will in this, and given her a time-limit for the 'relationship'. Sakura inhaled slowly then exhaled twice as slow.

"You. Are. Disgusting." Sakura stated as bluntly as possible and started walking away. She searched for Ino and the others, but they weren't on the field. She cursed silently, but kept walking.

She heard racing footsteps behind her, and before she could react -

Sasori grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What'd you say?" Sasori seethed through his teeth, still gripping Sakura tightly.

"Let go of me."

"Make me!"

"I said, let **go**!"

"_**I**_ said make me!"

"Saso-"

"_**Make**_ me!"

Sakura reached out with her other hand and slapped Sasori. "I just _**did**_." Sakura rubbed her sore arm, and backed up a bit.

Sasori stayed frozen for a moment, then stepped back into motion. He was shivering now, rage all over his body. When his eyes locked with Sakura, she noticed that his eyes were blood-red. Sakura's courage slowly slipped away when she saw his face. She had a strong feeling that he was ready to** kill** her.

Sasori launched at Sakura, aiming for her throat. Sakura was ready to scream, with her hands forming a weak shield over her body. "I'm **_dead_**!" Sakura thought.

But Sasori didn't lay a finger on her, for what seemed like several minutes. Sakura slowly lifted her head. "Sasuke?" She quickly straightened herself and inched over to Sasuke Uchiha, who was standing face-to-face with a surprised Sasori.

"You're Itachi's brother . . . aren't you?"

Sasuke merely glared.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

Sakura spoke up. "Sasuke, it's nothing, really!"

Sasuke still kept his firm stance, not budging. His black vacuums, were ready to suck the soul out of Sasori.

Sasori grew suspicious. "You know this girl?"

Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from answering, "Sasuke, don't-"

"She's _**my ****girlfriend**_!"

* * *

**There it is my first ever chapter of my first ever FanFic; Upside-Down! I'm so (sniff) proud (sniff)! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be posting the next chapter ASAP, but a little reviewing and motivating will REALLY help! Put in any suggestions for the story, comments, criticism, ANYTHING! Thank you so much to all our readers, especially Sayuri Haruno, our very first support! Everyone please hang in there for our other stories too! Sayonara! **


	2. The Akatsuki

**Chapter 2: The Akatsuki**

**Author's note: (takes a deep breath) Before I get another tomato thrown at me, let me explain. The reason we couldn't post ANYTHING for a few months is 1) GRADUATION and 2) VACATION (we actually ended up going out of the country). It's only when we came home and found a monitor covered in spiderwebs staring at us, that we remembered our commitment of bringing you stories. We're extremely sorry! But please don't lose hope on us and continue to give us your support! Every author writes for their encouraging readers! So please read, enjoy and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"She's _**my girlfriend**_!"

Sakura slammed her head. Sasori widened his eyes. Sasuke didn't move a muscle.

Alright, let's back up to 2 years ago . . . .

(Kaze Junior High – Graduation and Last Day of School)

"Sakura, **please**! Listen to me!"

"Why, Sasuke? Why should I listen to you when all you've been doing is lying to me?"

"You think everything would've been better if I told you earlier?"

"Fine, maybe not! But at least I would've known earlier! Now it's just too much at once, and I don't know if I can . . . if I can . . ." Sakura let the tears plop down on her cheeks. There was no point in holding them back anymore. She didn't like crying. It made her feel weaker. But right at that moment that's exactly how she felt; weak and vulnerable. High school meant nothing if Sasuke wasn't there.

They started off as rivals, who couldn't stand the presence of each other in the same room. And then over time . . . after some serious wars, broken hearts, (and blood loss), they came to an understanding that they were both hopelessly in love with each other.

Everything was going perfectly until Sasuke came home to find a Konoha High acceptance form . . .

"Sakura . . . Please, just don't cry! I don't **ever** want to make you cry!" Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off angrily.

"Don't touch me! You don't wanna make me cry? Well, newsflash, you just _**did**_!" Sakura stopped to catch her breath, and knelt down on her knees. "You said you were coming to Kaze High, Sasuke." Her voice was softer than a whisper. "**Why** did you lie to me? **Why **are you going to Konoha? **Why** are you leaving me?"

"You think I have a choice? That's where Itachi switched to, and now I **have** to go there! There's no other opti-"

"**So**? What about me?" Sakura's eyes raged with anger, but they were still wet, very wet . . . She smirked. "Unless you found yourself another girl."

"Sakura!"

"Oh, that's right! I remember now. Girlfriends are nothing but a means to pass time, aren't they? You said that **yourself**!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed both her arms and gripped them tight. "That was **before**. Before I met **you**! Well, _really _met you." Sasuke added, remembering their first meeting. Sakura stayed motionless.

Sasuke took Sakura's silence as a cue to continue. "Saku, you really thought I'd ditch you?"

Sakura looked up.

"You're gonna come with me."

"What?" Sakura stared in utter confusion.

"Yep. I'll ask Itachi to get you a transfer to Konoha CI."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"But the transfer's gonna take . . . um, two years." Sasuke turned his head. Sakura smiled innocently, and if it had been the current Sasuke he would've run, but unfortunately - he wasn't.

(Five minutes later)

Sasuke cupped his left cheek in pain, and prayed his spine was still intact.

"Sasuke, I can't wait that long."

Sasuke blinked at how innocent she sounded after almost chopping him into hickory sticks.

"But I'll wait, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up, "You will?"

"But!" She held up her index finger. "You can't tell anyone I'm your girlfriend when I come there."

"What?"

"Not until they know me as Sakura Haruno, the super-smart, super-cute, super-skilled girl idol instead of 'the lucky strawberry-top with **Sasuke-sama**."

Sasuke relieved to know that his spine wasn't damaged, nodded. "I swear on my life that I won't tell a breathing soul!"

And that brings us back to now . . . .

(Afterschool – Konoha Park)

"A breathing soul, huh?" Sakura was so close to crushing her smoothie cup. "Then I guess Sasori doesn't breathe."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Sasuke gulped down a grin when Sakura's cup bursted.

"I feel like killing you!" Sakura slid deep into her seat. "It's going to be all over school tomorrow!"

"Hold on, do you know how much I searched for you at school today? And where do I find you? With a guy like Sasori. Can't you stay out of trouble for once?"

Sakura glared.

"But give me a hug anyway." Sasuke grabbed Sakura into an embrace. "It's been two years, Saku."

Sakura stayed still, her anger slowly dissolving into joy. Joy of finally being beside Sasuke. Breathing the same air, sitting on the same bench, seeing the same things, hearing the same sounds, and feeling the same heartbeat.

Sasuke pulled back. "You still mad?"

Sakura gradually smiled. "It's not like you'll let me stay mad."

Sasuke smiled back, scanning the empty green space around them. It was good to be alone. Even with the entire world vacant, as long as Sakura stayed by his side, loneliness would be a mere illusion.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Sasori's not alone is he?"

"Technically no. But even amongst the Akatsuki, members are always alone."

"The Akatsuki?" Sakura looked up with sudden curiosity.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the most dangerous gang in Japan,"

"Well, sorry for having a small world." Sakura rolled her eyes. "But seriously, most dangerous gang in Japan?"

Sasuke nodded. "They have power, wealth, and connections everywhere. Not to mention winning the Death Match 6 times in a row."

"Death Match? I've heard of that. Where random people fight for the crown of number 1?" Sakura remembered reading about that in a newspaper. "But didn't a bunch of casualties happen during one match?"

"During one match? You mean every single match." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's widening eyes.

"And it's not random people. Only members of powerful gangs are allowed to participate. The winning gang doesn't just get crowned number 1, but now has access to unlimited weapons and money."

"From who?"

Sasuke shrugged. "There isn't this one person who provides all this. The money comes from a bunch of people. Basically anyone with money."

"But why? Who'd want to promote gangs like this?"

"Anyone who needs such gangs to do their dirty work."

Sakura shook her head. "Corrupted much. I can't believe a guy in the same high school is part of the world's most powerful gang!"

"You make it sound like a good thing." Sasuke leaned back. "Don't be too surprised, but Itachi's in it too."

Sakura jumped up. "Itachi-san? No way!"

Sasuke nodded. "It's the only reason Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki can't bother me."

"Wait. The rest of Akatsuki? At our school?" Sakura grew more anxious.

"Most of them anyway."

"Name all the members!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I **need** to know!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. In total, there are 10 members:

Sasori, the one you just met. He's not that dangerous, unless he **wants** to pick on you. He usually hangs around Deidara, his partner in the gang.

Deidara also goes to Konoha High. He's the wild and dangerous type, and the exact opposite of Sasori. How those two became partners is beyond me. But he's an expert in making bombs."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Just making them. He hasn't used them . . . yet.

Then there's Hidan and Kakuzu. They're a dangerous pair, and **will** hunt you down if you're in their way. They don't go to Konoha High, in fact they're 2-3 years older than us.

Kisame is another one that goes to our school. He's a more mature version of Deidara, but also wild and dangerous. He's one of the more stronger ones though, so if you see him just stay away.

Then there's my brother who's a senior now. He's paired with Kisame. You know about him already."

"But why did he join the gang in the first place?" Sakura still couldn't digest that. "I know he's not the type of ruthless guy who'd hang around with those people."

Sasuke shrugged. He, himself, has wondered that for quite some time now. But whenever he brought it up, his parents would shush him down. His father started ignoring Itachi, after he joined Akatsuki. And his family had been growing apart ever since. Sasuke shook those thoughts away.

"Moving on, there are two more members; Orochimaru and Zetsu that no one knows much about. But that just makes them even more dangerous. I doubt you'd see them around, though.

The last two are thought of as the strongest. Konan, the right hand of the leader is said to be skilled in every area of fighting. She can beat apparently beat an army without a single weapon."

"She?" Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke nodded. "The leader though, is on a whole different level. No one knows his name, but he goes by 'Pain'."

"Pain, Death Match, what is this?" Sakura looked up at the sky. "What's next? Soul-eating Blood-drinker?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Guys with names like that don't last long. But this Pain guy is different. The only guy that fought him and survived called him 'inhuman' in his dying breath."

"Dying breath? But you just said he survived?"

"When you fight Pain and make it out of the Death Match stadium still breathing, you're called a survivor."

Sakura scanned Sasuke's face. She could tell it wasn't a joke. "Oh." Was all she could say out loud. "And Itachi-san hangs out with these people." It wasn't a question this time. It was a statement of unbelievable shock.

Sasuke only nodded, sitting up again. After a moment of stunned silence, he spoke again. "Just forget about the Akatsuki for now. And come with me." He grabbed Sakura's hand and raced out to the road.

There parked to the side was a motorcycle. Sasuke threw a helmet to Sakura, and put on his own. "Climb on, what're you waiting for?" Sasuke gestured to the seat behind him.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, do we still need to cover our faces?"

Sasuke looked back, confused. "But you're the one who asked for the helmets." Sasuke's voice came out muffled. "So what now, we take it off?"

Sakura had a sly grin. "Not **we**." Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "**You**." She then yanked his helmet off.

"Ow!" Sasuke rubbed his head. "But then everyone wi-"

"So? Let all those fangirls wonder who that mysterious girl with Sasuke-sama is." She adjusted her helmet on.

Sasuke tilted his head, looking at a new Sakura. "Even though they'll find out tomorrow?"

Sakura shrugged and climbed on. "Now shut up and drive."

Sasuke obeyed. "You'll regret saying that." They sped off over the speed limit.

Sakura held onto Sasuke tightly. "How ironic. The son of a police officer driving a motorcycle 30 km over the speed limit."

Sasuke laughed. "Love makes people do crazy thngs."

Sakura pinched Sasuke's ear. "Too bad your love is one-sided."

"What'd you say?" Sasuke increased the speed, heading into the highway.

Sakura screamed and held onto Sasuke even more tightly.

"One-sided? Then why are you holding onto me so tight, huh?" Sasuke leaned back a bit into Sakura's arms.

"Just wait until we get to a red light, and you'll see how **'strong'** my love is!" Sakura squeezed Sasuke until she was sure he couldn't breathe.

"Ow! Sakura stop!" Sasuke suffocated. "Out of all the girls in the world, why'd I choose this devil?"

"What'd you say?" Sakura squeezed him impossibly tight.

"I said I love you!"

Sakura loosened her arms, "I love myself too!"

"You're impossible!" Sasuke yelled out intothe blowing air.

"Our love is impossible!" Sakura yelled back. "But that's exactly why I love you." She whispered into his ear, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Sasuke gave a knowing smile and sped off far into the distance. This moment, right now was something no one could take away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I took too much time explaining the Akatsuki and the Death match, but since they're going to be key parts to the story, I thought it'd be good to explain it now so you'll understand later on. I'm going to alter some characters' personalities a bit, and from now on the chapters might be a little short. This way I can update faster. Thank you for reading and please review, so I know where to improve and what to add! Arigato! **


	3. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter! See? I improved in updating faster! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, her gaze fixed on the floor as she hurried across the hallway. So far, no one had crowded around her and no fangirls had tried to rip her hair out. Odd. Very odd.

When she made it around the corner, there was Sasuke, walking with Naruto and two other guys she didn't recognize. She made sure to avoid eye contact and walk past them, but-

"Sakura-san! Hey!" Naruto spoiled the moment.

Sakura looked up innocently and smiled back. "Hey, Naruto!"

Sasuke stifled a laugh at Sakura's fake innocent voice, and walked ahead.

"See ya in class!" Naruto waved then caught up with his crew.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Laughing at me, huh, Sasuke? Just you wait!" She quickly changed her expression when she saw a waving Ino. "Doesn't look like she knows yet . . . or is it a trap?" Sakura gulped and walked over to Ino anyway.

* * *

"And then he said 50% off the ramen, if I leave. But then I asked, how do I eat the ramen if I leave? And he was like, I'll send it to you through express mail, but I was like, the ramen's still gonna get cold. Then-"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's blabbering and turned to Shikamaru and Sai. "What do we have now?"

"Business, I think." Shikamaru looked to his right, then narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke knew what that meant. There, at the door stood Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Lee, returning the stare-down.

Sasuke and the rest of his gang continued walking until they reached the classroom. A few moments passed, but Gaara and the other three showed no sign of clearing the door entrance.

Sai stepped up, with his closed-eye smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but you're obviously not going to enter the classroom this year, so how 'bout moving aside?"

Lee made a stop sign with his hands. "I'm afraid we cannot do that! If you want to get inside, you must go through us first!" He spread his arms and blocked the entrance.

"What are you? The great wall of China?" Shikamaru poked at Lee's shoulder who stumbled back into Neji.

"Baka!" Neji pushed him aside into Kankuro.

"Hey, watch it!" Kankuro pushed him forward into Gaara.

Gaara stopped Lee with one hand, glaring at Sasuke.

The mood turned back into dead seriousness. Sasuke glared back, reflecting Gaara's eyes.

"You're the one who told Tsunade." Gaara threw Lee against the wall and tightened the gap between him and Sasuke.

"You think we'll just let you get away with thrashing the drama room?" Naruto barked out.

"So you snitch on us?" Kankuro barked back at Naruto.

"This isn't the first time." Neji's voice was ice cold.

"And this won't be the last." Sai smiled slyly.

"What'd you say?" Kankuro threw a punch at Sai, but missed when Sai dodged at the last minute.

"Sorry. But violence is forbidden at school." Sai kept smiling.

"Then let's take this outside!" Kankuro was ready to launch at Sai.

"Kankuro." Kankuro froze in mid air at Gaara's voice. Disobeying him would have serious consequences. "Not now."

Gaara broke his glare at Sasuke and led his gang into the hallway. Halfway, he stopped and turned. "Sasuke." His voice traveled through the still air. "I won't forgive you if you keep getting in my way."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, then openedhis mouth. "It's your way that's getting in the way of mine." He turned to face Gaara. "You better watch it, Gaara. Or you won't _have_ a 'way' to begin with."

Gaara's eyes grew in rage, but he didn't utter a word. He turned and continued on his way. But Sasuke knew, that his silence was more threatening than his words.

* * *

"I can't believe you still didn't see Sasuke! How unlucky are you?" Ino stared pitifully at Sakura.

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "I wonder if we'll still be friends, if she knew . . ."

Ino slammed the desk. "But I know I'll show you my eventual lover even if it's the **last** thing I do!" Ino's eyes glowed in determination.

Sakura gulped. "Forget that! I wonder if she'll leave me alive!"

"Attention all students of grades 11 and 12!" Everyone's heads turned as the announcements came on. "There will be an audition for the new school play; 'Romeo and Juliet: Another Version'. Those who are interested, please meet in the auditorium afterschool." The announcer cleared her throat. "This is just a side note, but the person playing Romeo is . . . our beloved Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's jaw hit the table. "Sasuke signed up for a _play_? A _Romeo Juliet _play? For the role of _Romeo_? . . . . **IS HE OUT OF HIS _MIND_**?" Sakura could barely hear her own thoughts with the noise of the classroom. Especially this Ino . . .

"Ino, stop screaming! You're gonna burst my eardrums!" Sakura yelled at Ino's deaf ears, then slammed her head.

* * *

The lunch bell came out muffled with the noise of the school. "Sasuke." Sakura searched the tsunami of students. "Sasuke!" She looked for the black raven hair. "Sasuke!" Still no sign of him.

Then she caught sight of something black. "The hood!" She remembered Sasuke wearing the same black hoodie that morning.

"Sasuke!" She struggled to catch up to him. When she finally got hold of his shoulder, she tripped and was about to fall when _he_ caught her. "Sasuke, finally! I-" Her eyes widened.

Staring at her was the tinted brown eyes of Sasori . . .

There was a few things she wanted to do at that moment. 1) She wanted to scream. 2) She wanted to push him away and run. 3) She wanted to close her eyes and wish it was a nightmare. But she stood frozen – both in shock and in fear.

Sasori stared back with a neutral face, then slowly put Sakura on her feet. He gestured to something ahead of him with his head. Sakura followed his gaze and realized he was pointing to Sasuke. She looked at him awkwardly.

"Is this the same Sasori?" Sakura wondered, confused.

_"He's not that dangerous, unless he **wants** to pick on you."_ She remembered Sasuke's words, and slowly walked away.

"Now that I think about it, he didn't tell anyone, did he?" Sakura looked back slowly, and stopped in her tracks.

There was Sasori, helping up a younger boy who had dropped his books. From where she was standing, she couldn't be sure, but it looked like Sasori was smiling. And it looked sincere. Sakura shook her head. "No, no, no! That's Sasori of the Akatsuki, remember?" She reminded herself.

When she finally reached Sasuke, her expression changed. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, then knocked him on the head. "Are you out of your mind? What's this about the school play?"

Sasuke rubbed his head. "I just found out today too. Will you show some mercy on me?" He squinted his eyes in pain.

"What?" Sakura quacked. "You mean they didn't tell you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't be surprised. It happens all the time."

"**All** the time?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

He nodded. "The teachers think they can get more participants this way."

"That's cruel!"

"Exactly! Do you see how pitiful I am?" Sasuke made a sad face.

Sakura smiled and was about to pinch his cheeks when-

"Sasuke-kun!" A teacher came running up to Sasuke.

Sakura quickly ducked into the white-clothed table that Sasuke was leaning on.

"Shizune-san, I never signed up for any play." Sasuke didn't hide the irritation in his voice.

Shizune smiled. "I know, I know. But I'll make you a deal!" She held up her index finger and winked. "We're bound to get a lot of participants, and I can make them fill in the secondary roles. But I'll let _you_ pick Juliet."

Sasuke considered the offer. "Fine. But I have someone in mind right now."

"Who?" Shizune asked curiously. "Sasuke hasn't taken an interest in girls before, this is interesting." She mentally giggled.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, grade 11." Sasuke smiled triumphantly, then widened his eyes."Ow!"

Sakura punched Sasuke's legs from behind the cloth, which meant; "I'm so going to **kill **you!"

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked the squirming Sasuke.

"Nothing! Ow! Just (ow) make sure (ow) no one (ow) knows! Oww!" Sasuke closed his eyes in pain and pulled himself from the table.

Shizune nodded awkwardly and headed back to her office.

Sasuke waited until Shizune entered her office, then kneeled down and pulled a furious Sakura out.

"I am going to **kill** you! You're crazy! You want everyone to find out? I suck at acting! Everyone's going to loathe me for stealing the part! I'll be the favourite victim of all your fangirls! I **hate** you!" She pounded her fists on his chest.

Sasuke simply smiled, then grabbed the violent Sakura into a hug, thanking the empty hallway. "Stop acting, will you? You _really_ hate me for doing this?"

Sakura stayed silent, then after a few moments, she pulled apart. "Fine. Maybe I don't, but-"

"Just trust me." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Nothing's going to go wrong. Everyone will see us together on stage, but no one's going to suspect a thing." He smiled gently. "To them you're just a 'lucky strawberry-top with Sasuke-sama'" He waited, then frowned at Sakura's silence. "That's supposed to make you laugh."

There was another silence, then Sakura cracked up. She punched Sasuke's shoulder. "I _really_ hate you, you know that."

"I know." Sasuke smiled in victory. Consoling Sakura was hard, but this was **his** Sakura after all.

* * *

"I am _so_ going to get that part! Just watch me guys!" Ino kept pounding the table.

Tenten yawned. "You sure you haven't broken a single lunch table yet?" She knocked on the wood. "Then I guess, this will be the first one." She then turned to Hinata. "Aren't you the backstage director?" Tenten took a strand of Hinata's hair and twirled it.

Hinata nodded happily.

"That's great, Hinata! You can recommend me!" Ino beamed.

Hinata shook her head. "S-sorry, but I c-can't do that." Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

Ino hmphed. "Some friend you are." She changed her expression at Hinata's shocked face. "Calm down, baka. I'm just joking."

Sakura sat quietly, stuffing her mouth with food to avoid conversation. She felt bad for Ino, who was fussing over a role she's not going to get. But it's not like she could tell her that she, the girlfriend of Sasuke already had the part sealed.

"I heard the assistant director is this crazy kid from our grade. All the teachers apparently forced him into it." Tenten made a beat on the table. "I wonder who it is."

"CRASH!" A loud crashing sound made the girls turn.

"Did you just throw that at me?" A guy with blond hair up to his shoulders was cornering a freshman.

"S-sorry, I'm so sorry!" The boy cowered in fear.

"Sorry? What're you going to do about the stain on my shoe, huh?"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

Sakura tensed at the scene. "Who is that?"

Ino put a hand on her shoulder. "His name's Deidara. He's a senior."

Sakura remembered the name. "Isn't he part of the Akatsuki?"

Ino nodded, surprised that Sakura knew that much.

"No please!" The boy shielded his face as Deidara was about to land a punch.

Sakura watched In horror. "No! Somebody stop him!" She could only think the words.

"Deidara." A hand took hold of Deidara's arm. "Let's head outside."

Sakura gulped down a wave of shock. "Sasori?"

Deidara hesitated, but Sasori literally pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Wow." Was all that came to Sakura's mind. "Wow."

Ino smiled. "That's just like Sasori-sempai!" She said proudly.

Sakura turned to Ino. "Just like him?"

"Yeah. He's actually a really nice guy, even though he's in the Akatsuki."

"B-but I heard he has a stingy personality."

"Well, yeah. I mean what do you expect? He became an orphan at such a young age, and then was taken into the care of the Akatsuki's leader."

"What?" Sakura grew more curious by the second.

"I know right. The leader basically took him in, trained him, then used him. Otherwise, I doubt Sasori-sempai would even join the Akatsuki. He's a guy that usually keeps to himself, but his stingy personality comes from the people he hangs out with."

Sakura felt her heart sink. She had totally misunderstood him. She felt disgusted thinking of the Akatsuki's leader. "What kind of monster is he? Corrupting little children." She thought.

She looked back to where Sasori had left. Then frowned at a thought. "But he _could_ avoid being a playboy." She said sipping from her juicebox.

"What're you talking about? He never had a single girlfriend."

Sakura choked on her juice. "What?"

"Everyone just assumes that 'cause his friend Deidara's one, and sometimes Sasori-sempai just goes along with it. Besides, what's the use in acting like a decent man when everyone calls him a jerk for being in the Akatsuki?" Ino sighed. "I feel bad for him, you know. No one ever bothers to get to know him before hating on him."

Sakura mentally nodded, making a fist with the hand she slapped him with. "I was no different either." The thought buried her in guilt. "Sorry, Sasori-san." She whispered awkwardly.

* * *

Sakura strained to hear the dismissal bell. "The auditorium, right?" She asked herself, and started walking as slow as possible. "Stupid Sasuke." She muttered under her breath.

When she looked up again, she saw Sasori walk past her. She spun around. Should she say something? Should she?

"Sasori-san!" She heard her voice blurt out. "No! I actually said it!" Sakura mentally kicked herself.

Sasori turned hesitantly. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, I just, well, wanted to . . ." Sakura thought hard, then a lightbulb turned on. "-thank you! For, you know, not telling anyone . . ." Her voice trailed off.

Sasori stayed quiet, then looked behind him. "Me?"

Sakura got an idea. "Do you see anyone else here?" She repeated playfully.

Another awkward silence.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Sakura regretted. "I was just jok-"

Sasori burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Huh?" Sakura crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"That was one of my only disses that worked. Don't tell me you're stealing it."

Sakura gradually smiled. "He sounds so, so different . . ." She laughed. "It _is_ pretty funny when you're the one saying it."

Sasori nodded.

Sakura shifted a bit. "And, about yesterday, um, no hard feelings?"

Sasori shrugged it off. "I've been hit far worse than that. Your slap was nothing."

Sakura smiled.

"And I'm sorry too."

"For?" That was the last thing she expected to hear from Sasori. Well, the old Sasori.

"You know, for being a jerk."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, it's okay!"

"It was actually a dare." Sasori fixed his gaze on the wall to his side. "From Deidara."

Sakura heard a mental 'told you so'. "I knew it! I knew you weren't that type of person! This makes so much sense now!" She found herself bouncing.

Sasori looked at her, stunned. His ears tingled after receiving something so rare. The only time he had heard that before was:

/_"Sasori. Why'd you do that?" She put her hands on her hips._

_"Mom, they started it first!" Tears prickled his eyes._

_"Then be the greater person and forgive them." She pinched his cheeks, pulling them to the side. "I know my Sasori's not that type of a bad boy."_

_"Mom?" He wiped his eyes._

_She gave him a tight hug. "Now, be a good boy while I'm gone."_

_Sasori nodded and watched his mother walk off into the distance . . . to her death._/

Sasori stared at the bouncing girl in front of him. Suddenly seeing the resemblance she had to his mother. He felt his hand lift itself up to the left side of his chest. That's when he realized his heartbeat was twice its original pace. His eyes widened, as he realized why.

"No, no, no!" He started panting. "She has a boyfriend!" He reminded his racing heart, but it ended up making it beat faster. Without another word, he disappeared around the wing.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she realized she was acting like an idiot in the middle of the hallway. "Eh? Sasori-san?" She called out to an empty hallway. "Maybe, I creeped him out." She thought and continued to the auditorium.

"But now, I have a bigger problem!" She gulped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And if there's any feedback, please, please, please do tell! If there's anything you want cleared out, just mention it in the reviews and I'll be sure to clear it in the next chapter! And I'm also open for new ideas too! Thank you! :D**


	4. Romeo and Juliet

**Chapter 4: Romeo and Juliet**

**Author's Note: I didn't get a proper chance to edit this chapter, so forgive me if there're any mistakes! On a side note, the characters still have their shinobi powers, since they'll need it later on . . . And I actually took a scene from the real Romeo and Juliet play for Karin's performance, just to let everyone know. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shizune cleared her throat. "Congratulations! By simply coming here, you have all secured a role, although secondary in the school play! But for those of you aiming to be Juliet, we're holding this audition!"

A fairly obese girl munching on chips raised her hand. "So, (munch) even if we don't (munch) get Juliet's part, (munch) we'll still somehow (munch) be part of the school play?"

Shizune nodded cheerfully. "Isn't that great?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm going to (munch) play Juliet anyway." She turned to Sasuke and wiggled her eyebrows. When she grinned, some chip parts oozed out of her mouth.

Sasuke coughed repeatedly. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, **ew**! Where the hell is Sakura?"

As if on cue, the back doors opened. Everyone turned, and as the light dawned on the dim auditorium, Sasuke recognized the silhouette of Sakura and sighed in relief.

Sakura walked in casually, ignoring the whispers of the other girls.

"Isn't that the new girl?"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"It hasn't even been a full month since she came, has it?"

Sakura was able to get past all of that, but one voice made her experience an inner earthquake.

"Sakura? You, you came _too_?" Ino's voice was shaky.

Sakura's closed her eyes shut. "Oh great! I can just **die** right now!" She wondered if simply thinking that would grant her wish.

"You actually came to cheer me on? You're so awesome!" Ino launched herslf at Sakura and gave her a tight squeeze! "I knew you were going to be my best friend!"

Sakura gave a weak smile. "For once, I'm actually thankful she's as naïve as a newborn." She thought.

Ino then released her. "But Sakura, you kind of have to audition now if you're here." Ino patted her shoulder. "Just do horrible, and you'll be fine!"

Sakura gulped, "Fine as if in safe from the play, or safe from _you_?" Her thoughts were interrupted by another familiar voice.

"S-Sakura-san?" Hinata smiled behind her.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura's mood lightened. She looked behind the backstage director and frowned. "Where's your assistant?"

"NARUTOOOO!" Tsunade's voice suddenly shook the auditorium. "Get in there!" She was holding a squirming Naruto by the collar.

"No, no, **NO**! Anything but _this_!" He kept kicking the air. "Have some mercy on me!"

Tsunade closed her eyes, as if considering, but opened them even more fiercely. "As if!" She pulled him back, then hauled him forward.

The momentum carried him from the back doors all the way to the back of the stage. He hit the back wall with a loud, "THUD!" Everyone watched in horror as he slid down in slow motion.

Sasuke watched his best friend with an amused expression. Sakura stared at Tsunade with stars for eyes.

"What a great principal! She's my newly-found role model!" She chanted.

Ino looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Role model? Are you serious?" She waved her hand back and forth in front of the stunned Sakura, who had just sacrificed blinking to record Tsunade's glory.

"There's your assistant director." She dusted off her hands. "Now just make sure he doesn't - **escape**." She narrowed her eyes at the last word. After stomping down her foot and releasing another earthquake, she slammed close the back doors and vanished.

Everyone stayed frozen, half-expecting Tsunade to re-enter if they so much as breathed. Shizune sensed the tension in the area, and laughed it off. "Tsunade-sama, um, _delivered_ our assistant as promised! So now we can start the auditions!" Shizune turned back to the stage and frowned. "As soon as Naruto-kun clears the area."

Naruto groaned in response.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll take care of this." He lifted himself up on stage, grabbed Naruto, and kicked him to the floor. "All clear." He said, dusting his hands.

Shizune laughed nervously. "Like principal like student." She said through her teeth.

The place Naruto landed, though was another problem.

Hinata started swaying back and forth, ready to faint, as Naruto slowly got up – a few inches from her face.

Ino, in the background, was laughing hysterically. "_Now_ there's going to be a Romeo and Juliet within the Romeo and Juliet play!"

Sakura stifled a laugh at how true Ino's statement was, but rushed forward to catch the fainting Hinata.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in pain, then caught sight of the unconcious Hyuuga. "Eh? Hinata? What's wrong, Hinata? Why are her cheeks so red?" He zoomed in on her face.

Hinata chose that moment to open her eyes. Then- "Aaaaaah!" She lifted her head, making impact with Naruto's forehead, and sent him flying to the back of the auditorium.

There, he slid down again in slow motion, groaning louder. "Why does everyone hate me?"

* * *

"Thud!" . . . "Thud!" . . . "Thud!"

"Gaara, calm down will you? There's no point in punching the wall." Kankuro sat mounted on an SOS bin, shaking his head at his brother.

Lee, who was doing push-ups on the floor, spoke up. "But what about the four of them? We must not let them be." Then, getting tired with his random training, tilted his head to face Neji. "Neji, please do sit on me so that this training will be made more difficult."

. . . . "Forget it!"

Lee did his puppy eyes.

Neji gave him the Byakugan.

Lee hung his head. "I shall take back my request for I wish not to obtain the wrath of your eyes."

Neji took back his gaze then fixed it on something else. Lying on the ground was a worn-out poster. But it was the words on it that caught his attention. He picked it up and scanned it through. "Gaara."

Gaara turned, clutching his throbbing knuckles. He examined the poster Neji was holding and looked back at the smirking Neji.

Kankuro jumped down and grabbed the poster. His eyes widened. "You can't be serious! Th-the Death Match?"

Neji's smirk grew. "I think I've got a plan, where _we_ come out unscathed."

* * *

Sakura was the next to go on stage. She was indeed nervous about making a good performance. She at least had to perform adequately, if she wanted the other auditionees to accept her playing Juliet. But she knew very well that it was an impossible hope on her part.

Ino had already gone up, and she must admit, Ino wasn't half-bad. Well at least up to the part where she squealed at Sasuke's eye contact. But that was his plan anyway. Look at all the girls and ruin their acts so that Sakura is the only left with a proper performance. And so far, it was actually working.

There was a loud 'thomp' on stage. Sakura lifted her head to see a redhead. The girl seemed like she was in the same grade, and the word 'confidence' oozed from her pores. She cleared her throat. "It's only common etiquette to pay attention to the auditonee." Her stare was directed to a scribbling Shizune, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Karin-chan. Please do continue." Shizune bowed and when she came back up, Sakura swore she saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

Karin seemed pleased with Shizune's reaction. Then she changed her expression to a more dramatic one and began her act.

"_**O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"**_ She reached her hand outward to Sasuke, who was in turn giving her the stare.

"Come on, come on! Why isn't she squealing?" Sasuke cursed mentally.

The entire auditorium exploded in applause. Even the other auditonees were clapping for their rival, mesmerized by her talent.

"Now, that's what you call pure talent." Sakura found herself thinking. When Karin came back down, Sakura tried to give a soft smile, but Karin smirked.

Then in a low whisper, "Try to beat _that_." She shoved Sakura out of the way and continued on.

Sakura gulped, then slowly made her way to her so-called 'spotlight'. Her eyes thoroughly examined the curtains for any guys with the 'crook' to haul her off-stage. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone. But that didn't shoo away the butterflies in her stomach.

"So, um, do I just say something from the original play?" Silence answered her question, then it got interrupted by a few snickers.

Shizune shrugged. "Anything you want." She gave Sakura a knowing wink, but seeing the mortified expression on the girl's face, she continued. "How 'bout a scenario of confessing your love to Sasuke-kun, err, I mean Romeo." She could feel Sasuke glaring at her from the side.

Sakura nodded. Her eyes naturally traveled to Sasuke's face, then focused on his dark eyes. This wasn't hard for her. She was initially the one to confess to Sasuke anyway. All she had to do was speak from her heart. "I don't see what all those girls see in you." She relaxed at how casual her voice sounded.

The auditorium froze for a moment.

"What'd she just say?"

"Is she talking to Sasuke-sama?"

"Sasuke-kun, don't listen to her!"

Sakura ignored the random outbreak of voices and continued. "I mean, you're a human like me, right? Not some super-species? Even if you are, I still don't see anything in you."

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk, as he remembered the first time he had heard that.

"And what's with your hair? I mean, do you even comb it on a daily basis? 'Cause it sure doesn't seem like it. And the way you can sit there with less emotion than a brickwall. How is that even possible? The way you show-off your 'incredible' talents, and that stupid smirk of yours that I just want to wipe off! I would say I hate you, Sasuke . . . but then I'd be lying."

Sakura stepped up. "Because it's this show-off, this guy with the stupid smirk and less emotion than a brick wall, that I came to love." She smiled slyly. "And don't lie, I know you fell for me from the start." She crossed her arms and smiled. "So you wanna be my boyfriend, huh? Okay, I'll take you up on that."

Sasuke smiled back, rolling his eyes. "You're impossible." He mouthed.

"I know." Sakura mouthed back.

Everyone in the auditorium except Sakura and Sasuke had an expression like this; 0 0  
O

Shizune eventually found her voice. "Uh, bravo! Bravo, Sakura-chan! That was amazing! Without a doubt, you get the part!"

At that there was a rumble of opinions, most were negative.

"How is that fair? You didn't even watch **our** performances yet!"

"I was _so_ better than her! This is an outrage!"

"She bribed you didn't she?"

Then from that crowd of raging girls, emerged Karin. Sakura tensed up at the sight of stepped up so close to Shizune that the woman stumbled back.

"Look here, Shizune-sensei. As a drama teacher, you should know that a performance must match the concept it is given. You asked her to confess her love to Romeo, but she clearly was talking to Sasuke-kun in her performance." Karin shot Sakura a dirty look from the corner of her eyes. "Doesn't that make her disqualified?" It wasn't a question, but more of a 'point-made'.

Sweat drops were visible on Shizune. "Um, well, yes, you're right, but-" Shizune turned to Sasuke, then got an idea. "it was Sasuke-kun who picked her!" She blurted out.

Sasuke got taken by surprise, and gave Shizune the glare.

Karin's expression changed at that. "Oh?" She swirled around to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun picked her?" Karin scooted closer to Sasuke and twirled a strand of her hair. "That changes everything!" She then made an invisible line between Sasuke and Sakura with her eyes. "Interesting." She whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Sakura tensed even more. "Did she find out?" But she relaxed a bit when Karin headed for the back doors in silence.

Shizune smiled. "Don't worry about her. We've got her weakness right here." She poked Sasuke's shoulder with her thumb, then took both Sakura and Sasuke's hands in hers, lifting them up. "Ladies and Naruto-kun! Three cheers for this year's Romeo and Juliet! Hip, hip!"

"I'm going to rip the hair she used strawberries to dye with out!"

"Hip, hip!"

"I'm going to carve her two gooey green excuses for eyes out!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Let's just see if she makes it alive into grade 12!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Nothing's going to go wrong, huh?" She mouthed.

Sasuke simply smiled. "Taking risks is love's cup of tea, right?" His smile faded when Sakura turned into a raging Medusa.

(The Next Day – First Period - Math)

"Will she talk to me?" Sakura dragged her feet with the weight of her guilt. "What was I thinking?" The day before, at the auditions, she had totally forgot about Ino. She couldn't just say she blabbered out random words when she had clearly **addressed** Sasuke during her act.

At the table, Ino was sitting with her chin in her hand, murmuring something to Hinata. Her head turned when she sensed Sakura approach them.

Sakura waited, searching Ino's face for some kind of emotion that would determine what she should say. She didn't have to wait long.

"Sakura!" Ino launched onto her. "You lucky duck! Playing Juliet with Sasuke-kun, when you didn't even see him!"

Sakura scanned Ino's face when she released her. Although she was glad with Ino's reaction, she couldn't stop herself from saying; "You're not mad at me?"

Ino waved it off. "Don't be stupid! I wouldn't doubt you even if you went up to Sasuke-kun and said you love him."

Sakura mentally face-slammed.

"Besides, what can you do if you're naturally a good actor?" Her expression softened. "I sound like a hopeless optimist, right?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "Can she read my mind?"

Ino laughed, but her eyes were evidently sad. "I have so many 'friends' that have betrayed me before, Sakura. Countless. But I know you're different. I just **trust** you." Ino smiled, the sadness evaporating from her eyes.

Sakura felt her heart sink so deep. "You're wrong Ino. I _am_ betraying you. But you've got to understand! Sasuke and I were together from way before. Before you even _knew_ him. I'm sorry, Ino. I'm _so_ sorry." She thought she had said those words out loud. But she realized that the words had remained silent, when Ino's smile didn't fade.

Ever since their first meeting, Sakura had classified Ino as a typical fangirl that would die for her idol. But now Sakura saw Ino's soul. The soul that had gone through many obstacles in its life. The soul that keeps pushing through life with a smile, and that refuses to give up hope on its friends.

This time, it was Sakura that grabbed Ino in a hug.

"Sakura? I didn't know you loved me so much!" Ino laughed.

Sakura laughed with her. "I didn't know either." She thought. "Promise me, that you'll always be my friend." She could only think that selfish request.

* * *

"What's the point of this anyway?" Naruto's voice struggled to get past the roar of the wind.

The two of them, Naruto and Sasuke, were on the Uchiha's motorcycle, heading for the Hyuuga household.

Sasuke smiled mischievously at Naruto's question. Shizune had asked him to make sure Naruto meets up with Hinata, to go through the script. Sasuke would've refused if he wasn't in the position of Cupid. Ever since, he realized Hinata's growing love towards Naruto, he had decided that she was the one for his best friend.

"Sasuke? . . . Sasuke? . . . Sasuke! Don't ignore me!" Naruto yelled louder.

"I'm not ignoring you! The wind's too loud!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Why are you taking me on your motorcycle?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't even let me touch it otherwise."

Sasuke shrugged. "I have my reasons."

After a few more minutes, they stopped in front of the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke got off first, and without hesitation went up and rung the doorbell.

"Hey! Who told you to ring that!" Naruto jumped off and caught up to him.

Sasuke walked back to his motorcycle, making Naruto stop in his tracks. "You asked me why I'm taking you on my motorcycle, right?" He climbed on. "So that you'd have to stay here with Hinata, until I come back." And he drove off.

The realization hit Naruto on the face. It all made sense now. The reason Sasuke had stopped him from bringing his own motorcycle, and practically forced him into riding on his. To leave him stranded like this. But the question is why?

"Sasukeeee! Do you want to die?! Come back here you-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, as he heard the door open behind him.

* * *

**I want to apologize in advance, because i won't be able to update for two more days (mini vaca). SO sorry, but I promise I'll put up an extra long chapter when I get back! **


	5. You Idiot

**Chapter 5: You Idiot**

**Author's Note: Sorry, typing up took longer than I thought. This chapter's a bit focused on NaruHina, hope you like it!**

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped, and turned around as slowly as momentum would take him. "H-hey, Hinata!"

Hinata felt her heart race. _"It really **is** him!"_ Her mouth dried up leaving her unable to speak. But it didn't make a difference, since she couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering.

Naruto shifted awkwardly. "Um, Shizune-sensei wanted us to, well, work on the script or sumthin'."

"Oh." She hesitantly looked up at his eyes, which were shining as bright as ever. Hinata's eyes grew a bit wider, as they absorbed the light being emitted.

"_He probably doesn't know,"_ Strands of her long hair danced in the tender breeze. _"how his eyes shine like that."_ A small smile, invisible to Naruto, formed on her lips. _"I wonder . . . if I'm the only that sees it."_ Another breeze, stronger this time, rushed between them.

"Hinata? Hinaataa?" Naruto frantically waved his hand in front of the frozen Hyuuga._ "There she goes drifting off in space again. Why does she always do that in front of me?" _

"Huh?" Hinata shook her head, and quickly bowed. "P-please come inside . . ." She let her voice trail off in embarrassment. _"How many times does he catch me staring at him?"_

* * *

Naruto's nose twitched as he breathed in the elegant smell of the Hyuuga mansion, which without fail, gave the sense of nobility in every turn he took while following Hinata.

"You sure live in a huge house. My place is like-" He held up his fingers to do the math. "one thirtieth of your house, ha-ha!" He rubbed the back of his head, literally feeling like oil in water.

Hinata stopped abruptly in front of Naruto, who almost stumbled into her.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

She wanted to say something very badly, but thought better of it. "It's n-nothing." She continued walking.

Before long, they were facing two large shojitsu doors. When Hinata drew them open, Naruto saw that it was the entrance to a library.

"Whoah!" He stumbled inside and scanned the huge collection of books. "Is this bigger than the local library?" He turned his head upside down to look at the second floor of shelves. "No way! There's an upstairs too!"

Hinata only smiled shyly.

"No wonder you're so smart Hinata! You probably come here everyday!" The two pulled up a chair and sat across each other on a huge mahogany table.

Hinata noticed Naruto shifting uncomfortably, but kept quiet. She focused her eyes on the script. "Sh-Shizune-sensei left out the s-sluglines and a-action blocks. S-so, let's-" She looked up at Naruto, then tilted her head in confusion.

He sat staring at the script dumbfounded. Hinata looked more closely. No, he's sleeping? Wait, that green thing oozing down. Is that a . . . snot on his-

"Eeeh!" Hinata jumped back.

"Eh?!" Naruto jumped in return, now wide awake. "What happened, Hinata?" Naruto looked about frantically.

Hinata stopped hyperventilating and calmed down. "L-let's just w-work on the-"

"Aw man! I don't get this script stuff one bit, Hinata! What the heck is a slugline? Why am I the assistant director? I've never watched a play in my life. I'm gonna kill that Sasuke for bringing me here!" Naruto yammered on.

"S-Sasuke-kun b-brought you here?" Hinata felt a sting deep down.

_"Of course. That's why he came." _Hinata smiled cheerfully, but it was faker than the smile she gave to her family. _"It's not like Naruto-kun would, would waste his Saturday with me or anything. I know that. It's not like I'm sad. Naruto-kun wouldn't glance twice at me. I know that already. I'm not sad." _Hinata looked up at the still-yammering_ Naruto. "But then why, why am I-" _Hinata forced her smile to broaden.

"Naruto-kun? You can leave if you want to. I'll, I'll take care of the script." She prepared to get up.

"See? I knew this wouldn't work. You could've done this stuff on your own." Naruto got up first. "You're probably mad at me, right?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no! That's not-"

"It's okay, Hinata. I even know how annoying I can get at times." Naruto smiled, with his arms crossed behind his head. "I'd only be getting in the way, you know, if I was your assistant. I'm clueless with scripts and acting and, heck, I don't even care about school! But you, you're so smart and focused and," He looked around. "from a rich, noble family. You're like a, like a . . princess!" Naruto finished grandly.

Hinata tightened her fists.

She knew the image Naruto had of her. To him, Hinata was a noble, respectful and rich girl from the Hyuuga clan. But all those words described her family background, not _her_! But, it wasn't just him. It was everyone else too. She knew her own identity was lost with the identity of her clan, and she hated that the most. Even if Naruto saw her as just another girl, it would be fine. At least, that way he wouldn't act awkward with her.

"Please don't," Her voice was quiet, but it grew louder. "Please don't treat me like that!" She inhaled deeply. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata abandoned her useless stuttering. "Is that all you think of me?"

She looked up and noticed the stunned expression on Naruto's face, then immediately regretted raising her voice. "I-I'm sorry." She couldn't bring herself to look at him again. She forced herself out of the library, abandoning him with the company of nothing but the books. Well, that's what it seemed like at first.

"Heh. Nice going."

Naruto's froze as his brain started to recognize the owner of the voice. He forced himself to play cool even though he was literally caught in the lion's den. "Hey, Rapunzel." Naruto turned around calmly to greet a smirking Neji.

"You sure got guts to step into _my_ house." Neji pulled over a chair and sat on its armrest.

"Don't talk like you own it, loser. I came to see Hinata."

Neji laughed mockingly. "Does it look like she wants to see _you_? Get out."

Naruto fumed. "What the hell do you know about what she thinks of me?"

Neji kept quiet. He knew full well of the feelings his sister has for Naruto, but Naruto can't know that. He played his other card. "Forget what she thinks. How 'bout what you think of her?" He got up, and watched with satisfaction as Naruto squirmed at the question.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? She's my-" Naruto stepped back as Neji came up closer.

"Friend? That's how you'd describe your feelings?"

Naruto's heart started beating faster. _"What the hell is he talking about? Hinata's just a friend. What else could she . . . I mean, it's not like I . . . Why's my heart beating so fast?!"_

Neji pulled back for the final kill. "I _know_ you like her." Neji crossed his arms and smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" His voice came out distant. Neji's accusation was incomprehensible. _"Me? Like Hinata? No, I, I . . ." _

"Stay away from my sister, before you end up dead!" Neji's voice cut his thoughts in half.

Naruto immediately replaced all of his thinking with anger. "So what if I like her?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could process their meaning, but he continued, seeing that he had cornered Neji. "See if you can keep me away." Naruto's voice sounded confident, contrary to the confusion he felt inside. _"What the hell am I saying?"_

Neji stood stunned for a few moments, then gradually broke into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" It was Naruto's turn to be stunned.

Neji finished up his laugh. "You think she'll pick your side?" He leaned on the mahogany table. "When it comes to her brother or you, you think she'll pick your side?"

Naruto didn't respond.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why don't we find out?" He grabbed the mahogany table and hauled it at Naruto.

Naruto dodged it at the last minute. "What the heck was that for?"

Neji ran forward and grabbed his collar, then swung forth his other hand for a direct punch.

Naruto purposely met it with his forehead, then kicked Neji off. The distance between them gave him room to speak. "Neji, don't make me break your arms off! What's your problem anyway?"

The Hyuuga gave a sick smile then started banging his head on a nearby bookshelf.

Naruto watched in horror as blood started trickling down his forehead. _"He's gone insane!"_

Neji finally stopped and collapsed against the bookshelf. He waited for a few moments, but when he looked up again, his entire attitude was different. "Naruto, please! I only asked why Hinata ran off like that!" Neji paused to cough. "Why are you hitting me like this?" Neji gave himself a coughing fit.

"What?" Naruto's voice was barely audible, as if echoig from a well.

"Oni-chan!"

Both boys turned at the voice to see a shaking Hinata.

"Oni-chan!" Hinata ran past Naruto to her brother. "Oni-chan, you're, you're bleeding!" She tore off the hem of her dress and wrapped it around Neji's forehead, tying it tightly.

Naruto's confusion slowly cleared off. _This_ was what Neji had been planning all along. His fists trembled. "Hinata, I-" He stuttered out, but couldn't finish.

Hinata finished up tending to Neji's wounds, but she refused to face Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Neji spoke weakly, then glanced mockingly at Naruto. "I didn't mean to worry you, it's just Naruto was . . ."

Hinata stayed silent, then winced as blood still trickled down from the bandage. _"Naruto-kun did this? No, he wouldn't. But Neji-ni chan wouldn't lie to me, either."_

"Neji! Quit your sick joke, will you? Or I'll hit you for real!" Naruto spilled out the words in frustration.

"Naruto-kun! You would hit my brother with me standing right here? So you _did_ hit him after all!" Hinata was shocked to see Naruto acting like this. _"I thought he wouldn't . . . I really thought . . ." _

"This is exactly what he's trying to do Hinata! Don't believe him!" Naruto slammed the table in frustration.

"Please! Just leave!" Hinata cupped her ears with her hands, unable to handle the noise. Neji, sitting at the back, was doing everything but laughing out loud.

Naruto wanted to stay and prove his innocence. He wanted to scream it out. But his legs carried him out before he could do anything else.

"_Hinata." _His mind wandered off. _"Why won't you believe me?" _Naruto clumsily made his way to the main hall. _"Do I look like a monster to you now?" _He absentmindedly grabbed the front doors and swung them open. A rush of wind flew past him. _"What was I to you anyway?"_

* * *

Sasuke sat mounted on his bike, eagerly waiting his best friend's return. He turned to look at the opening door.

"You came back early." Sasuke smiled and turned the key on his bike. He waited for a few seconds, then frowned. "Will you climb on already?" He turned back to see Naruto walking off in the opposite direction. "Naruto!" He jumped off and ran after him. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto tuned Sasuke's voice out, and kept kicking all the rocks in his path.

Sasuke made note of his unusual behavior, and ran up and grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto! If you keep going like this, you're gonna get hit by some drunken truck driver!"

Naruto didn't meet his gaze. He only stared hard at the ground.

"Naruto, what's-"

"She hates me now, right?" Naruto spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke stared at him, confused. "Who?"

"Hinata." The reply was dull.

"Hinata? Why?" Sasuke let go of him and folded his arms. "Did you do something stupid again?"

The words sunk deep into Naruto. "Again? I'm always doing stupid stuff, right?" Naruto chuckled, but his eyes were still sad.

Sasuke frowned. He had never seen Naruto like this before. No matter how tough things got, he'd never sit sulking about it.

"Naruto, tell me what happened." He made it clear that it was an order.

Naruto collapsed on his knees, startling Sasuke. His body started shaking. That's when Sasuke noticed the tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Naruto." Sasuke kneeled down.

"She was the only one," He wiped his face on his sleeve. "besides you guys, that would even pay attention to me." He laughed. "I'd always make the stupidest jokes! They weren't even funny! But she'd still laugh, just to make me feel better." Naruto slowly got up. "But now she probably hates me." He laughed again, then slowly transcended into a sob. "Why do the most important people to me always walk away from my life? Or is it me that chases them away?"

Sasuke knew he was talking about his parents. From what he was saying, Sasuke could get an idea on what had happened. He'd ask the details later, for now, he had to carry his best friend home.

"Sasuke? What're you do- Hey! Let go of me!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him all the way to his bike, then forced him to climb on. "Sulking around doesn't suit your face." He threw a helmet at Naruto.

"I don't need it." Naruto handed it back.

Sasuke frowned. "It looks better than your face does right now, wear it!" He threw it back again, and drove off before Naruto could hand it back. _"This way, I won't have to see your tears." _Sasuke couldn't help smiling at his best friend. _"Such an idiot."_

* * *

**Yes, I made Neji Hinata's brother. Hope you liked it! PLEEEAAAASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear more feedback about improving the story! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Plan Cupid Commence!

**Chapter 6: Plan Cupid . . . Commence!**

**Author's Note: I just realized something . . . I don't own Naruto. :( But I still hope you enjoy this chapter! It's time for some NaruHina matchmaking!  
**

* * *

It was pitch black outside, perfect for midnight. Gaara decided to put on his hood as the chilly air grew colder.

The alley had been decided as the rendezvous point. It was convenient for ambushes and close-combat fighting, and the thought gave Gaara a nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach. The ones who had asked for this rendezvous give dangerous a whole new meaning.

"You sure they said midnight?" Neji broke the ominous silence.

Gaara nodded, biting his nails repeatedly. "What time is it now?"

Neji pulled out his phone and showed it to Gaara. It read '12:23 a.m.'

"Someone must teach them the importance of punctuality. This is not acceptable for the biggest gang in Japan." Lee said from his upside-down stance.

"But what does the Akatsuki want with us?" Kankuro leaned his head back against the wall. That was the question running on everyone's mind. If they wanted violence, then their petty little gang is done for. But if that was the purpose, then why this rendezvous? The Akatsuki could wipe them out in broad daylight and no one would raise a question.

Kankuro's question lingered unanswered, then disappeared into the eerie silence. The four lost track of time and merely waited, for whatever was to come.

"My deepest apologies to you four."

Everyone sprung to the voice. Following the voice, came two hooded figures emerging from the darkness.

Gaara, on instinct, dug into his pocket. Inside was his signature dagger. Small but very effective in the case of 'sudden violence'. "Are you from the Akatsuki?" He kept his voice as aggressive as possible.

"There's no reason to get all defensive now, is there?" The speaker slowly lowered his hood, to reveal long black hair, although male, and piercing yellow eyes. His snake-like features sent chills down Gaara's back. "The name's Orochimaru."

Lee finally decided to stand on his feet. "_You're_ Orochimaru of the Akatsuki?" He lowered his head. "It truly is an honour to meet you!"

Kankuro scoffed. "As if! What do you want with us, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the puppet-master. "A little too arrogant, aren't we?"

The second figure, still hooded stepped forward. "You will treat Orochimaru-sama with respect - if you wish to live." He pulled out two rusty rods.

Kankuro smirked. "You expect to beat me with those popsicles?"

The figure gripped them tighter and sent a strong electric current running through them. "Yes, I do."

Kankuro straightened his posture, desperately hiding his several sweatdrops.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru intervened on the potential brawl.

Kabuto retreated obeyingly.

"As to answer your question, I'm here to personally recruit you four."

"Recruit?" Lee's eyes grew wider. "You don't mean . . ."

"Yes, to the Akatsuki."

"No way!" Lee physically pinched himself. "Am I dreaming?"

Gaara cut the offer short. "But, why?" Was all he could say out loud, despite the millions of questions racing through his mind.

"Hmm?" Orochimaru scanned Gaara. "Why not?" He stretched his lips, and it took Gaara a few moments to compute it as a smile.

"He means the Akatsuki doesn't _need_ allies, so why?" Neji, who had been silently assessing the whole situation, spoke. "What could you possibly gain?"

Orochimaru acknowledged the Hyuuga's intelligence with a broader, creepier stretch of his lips. "What is there not to gain? Through this, we combine our strengths and illuminate a potential confrontation in the 'battlefield'."

"The battlefield?" Gaara grew uneasy. "You mean, in the Death Match?"

Orochimaru was pleased he caught the drift. "Indeed. You have decided to be a part of it, starting this season, have you not?"

"How do _you _know about that?" Kankuro sprung forward. "Have you been keeping tabs on us?"

Orochimaru continued, completely ignoring the question. "Tell me, Gaara-kun. Would you rather be _part_ of the Akatsuki, or fight _against_ it?

Gaara tensed. Everyone was waiting for him to reply. He was the leader. Although no one had ever said it out loud up to this point. He_ is_ the leader.

"Gaara." Neji walked up to the nervous 'leader', and whispered into his ear.

Gaara, visibly reassured, slowly nodded. "Forget it, Orochimaru. The last thing we'd do is join up with you guys. We probably have more to lose than gain, anyway." He averted his eyes.

Tension lingered in the atmosphere. But as soon as Orochimaru turned his back to them, it subsided.

"Quite unfortunate. With proper training, you four would've proved as assets to the Akatsuki." Orochimaru abruptly stopped, startling everyone else. "Imagine what you could've done to your rivals, too." He narrowed his eyes. "Rivals such as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara's ears ringed at the mention of their names. _"Sasuke and Naruto?" _The names ran through Gaara's mind. And with them, countless other possibilities.

"_Imagine what you could've done to your rivals."_

"_Imagine . . . . . . . . . your rivals."_

"_. . . . . rivals." _

"Wait!" Gaara called after the retreating figures.

Neji sighed. _"Idiot. He took the bait."_

Orochimaru obeyed and waited, but if his face had been visible, they would've seen the most devious smile yet.

* * *

His bag hung clumsily over his shoulder, threatening to fall off with the constant swaying of his steps. He walked like he was dead. No enthusiasm towards the never-ending school day about to begin.

"Naru! Naruto! Where're you-"

He ignored Sai's voice, and headed to his lockers.

Sai crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, and turned to Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"When the idiot doesn't respond to you, leave him. Only Sasuke can deal with him at that point." Shikamaru remembered Sasuke's warnings about Naruto. He knew the fellow would be upset today, but as to why, Sasuke didn't specify. Sure, the four of them were best friends. But Sasuke and Naruto had this inner closeness that made them inseparable. It was best to leave it to Sasuke.

Naruto rested his head on his locker shelf. He didn't want to think about anything. Just fly through today, without any encounters with – _her. _

He slowly lifted himself from his locker, and slammed it close. Then jumped back, seeing Sasuke's face right behind it.

"Remember me?" Sasuke smiled comically at the jumpy Naruto.

Naruto quickly collected himself, and his eyes returned to their past gloom. He walked into the hallway, with no idea of which class he had.

Sasuke caught up easily. "Why are we trading roles today?" He slung his arm over Naruto's shoulder, squeezing his neck. "It's me who walks away from you."

"Sasuke." Naruto forced Sasuke's arm off of him. "Not in the mood."

Sasuke's face fell into a frown, and he watched as Naruto walked into the wrong classroom. He let out a tired sigh. _"How do I cheer him up this time?"_

* * *

Sakura hesitated briefly before sitting beside Hinata. "Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled, but didn't reply. Her face was dull and it was obvious that she wanted to avoid all conversation today.

Sakura smiled back at Hinata as the girl fiddled with her fingers. Sasuke had briefed her about the 'situation', but that didn't make talking to Hinata easier. The plan was to slowly suck out information from both Naruto and Hinata, and bring out any misunderstandings. Easier said than done, of course.

"Take out your textbooks, class, and turn to page 221." Iruka finished erasing the blackboard, and took out his own textbook.

Sakura lazily flipped the pages, with no knowledge of the numbers on each one. Her wandering eyes couldn't help but notice something on Hinata's already opened textbook. As Hinata bent down into her bag, leaving her textbook unguarded, Sakura slowly inched closer for a better look.

"_I knew it! It __**is**__ a drawing of Naruto!"_ Sakura nearly jumped, startling Hinata, who also noticed the picture and hastily clutched the textbook. Sakura smiled innocently. "You sure have a thing for Naruto, don't you?" She leaned into her chair. "I can tell why and stuff though. He's pretty funny, isn't-"

Hinata abruptly got up.

"-he?" Sakura finished, stunned at Hinata.

"Iru, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata called to Iruka, even though his attention was already on her, along with the rest of the class. "M-May I use the r-restroom?"

Iruka nodded, surprised to hear the girl speak this loud.

Sakura watched her friend dash out of the classroom. _"I'm such an idiot."_ She let a few minutes pass, then suddenly flopped onto the floor.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you-?"

"Iruka-sensei! May I please use the restroom as well?"

Iruka frowned, "Can you wait until-"

Sakura started swaying.

"Ah, fine! But take some-" Iruka looked back at an empty desk. "Where'd she-, ah geez." He shook his head.

* * *

Sakura scanned the hallway for the third time. _"Where'd she go?"_ She finally decided to wander into the empty hallway. "Hinata?" She called out. "I'm really sorry, Hinata. Please come out." She felt like she was calling out to a kitten. "Hina – aaah!" She bumped into something hard and fell back, but two hands reached out and gripped her tight.

"What the-"

"Finally! I've got you in my arms." Came a ridiculously low voice. Not that it fooled Sakura.

"Sasuke, let me go, now." Sakura rolled her eyes as he laughed and let her go.

"You're no fun, you know." Sasuke poked her forehead, then his expression changed serious. "Did you see Naruto by any chance? I think he came this way."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm looking for Hinata, did she pass by anywhere?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Wasn't paying attention." He slumped against the wall. "Idiot. Always running off without telling me. He's probably sulking under a tree somewhere." He muttered in frustration.

Sakura's eyes widened. She stepped back from the window she was just looking out of, and turned to Sasuke in disbelief. "Actually. That's exactly what he's doing." She pointed back out the window.

Sasuke only confirmed it by checking himself. Indeed, Naruto was crouched under a tree, his face inevitably glum. Sasuke face-palmed, then ran for the nearest door out the school.

"I'd ask how he could guess so correctly." She leaned both her elbows on the windowsill, and cupped her chin. "But it's probably a guy thing between those two." She smiled, as she saw Sasuke finally arriving in front of Naruto, with two fists.

He pretended to land a punch, but simply sat down beside the confused Uzumaki. The rest, Sakura couldn't follow, as they drifted into a serious conversation.

"Wait a sec!" Sakura jumped back, suddenly remembering Hinata. "Hinata! Could she be under a tree too?" Sakura thought hard. "Come on, come on, Saku. Think! Where would a girl like her hide?"

She grunted and aimlessly wandered back into the hallway, checking into empty classrooms. That's when she heard the quiet singing. "Wait a sec! That couldn't possibly be-?" She pushed open an unlocked door to find Hinata seated on a huge windowsill. "-Hinata! I found you!"

Hinata abruptly stopped her sad singing. "S-Sakura-san?" She quickly lifted herself off the bench-like windowsill, and lowered her gaze. "Y-you heard me?"

Sakura smiled. "You bet I did! Your voice is so beautiful, Hinata! I never knew you had it in you!" Sakura rethought her sentence. "But then again, I didn't really get to know you yet."

She casually walked upto the windowsill, and pressed her hands against it while taking in the warm sunlight. An awkward smile spread on her face, despite the warm atmosphere. _"I really __**should**__ start getting to know these guys. I mean, we're going to be spending 2 more years together. We're going to be __**friends**__ for those two years." _She gave a side glance at Hinata. _"And I was thinking I could fly through highschool with just Sasuke." _The thought seemed so stupid now that it made her chuckle.

Hinata felt a sudden calmness take over her as she saw Sakura smile. She unconsciously smiled back, and felt immediately better. _"That's right. Sakura-san is my friend too. I should, I should stop running away all the time. Maybe, even just a little, I should open up more. At least, at least to my . . . __**friends**__."_ Her smile broadened. _"They're always there for me!"_ Hinata visualized Tenten and Ino, and looked back at Sakura, then slowly let herself drown into the sunlight.

"You seem like you come here often." Both girls decided to sit down, since there weren't any other seats in the empty classroom.

Hinata nodded. "This classroom was abandoned a while ago. I always come here when I want to be alone. It's so calm and quiet." Her eyes glowed in the sunlight, as she scanned the walls. "And the sun always shines the brightest here."

Sakura noticed the lack of stammering in her voice. _"This place must be really comfortable if she's talking so smoothly." _Sakura chuckled. _"I'm glad! I'm glad to know she can be relaxed like this! If only she'd be so calm and strong all the time, though."_ She crinkled her eyebrows_. "But what's keeping her from being like that?"_

"S-sorry for running off l-like that, S-Sakura-san." Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura panicked as her stammering returned. "No, no, no! That's totally fine! I'm sorry for bringing up Naruto! I wasn't trying to make you mad or anything, actually the plan was to solve any misunderstandings between you too, but now . . . I'm just so sorry! And um, please speak freely with me! Like, no need to stammer and stuff! Ha, ha!" Sakura finished idiotically.

Hinata smiled, almost laughing at Sakura's expression. Her words slowly started to make sense to the Hyuuga, and when it finally did – "Sakura-san!"

"Eh, yeah?"

"H-How do you know about th-the, the, the . . . "

Sakura gasped, cupping her mouth. "Ah, um, you see, actually, I, well, I technically, wait, um, err, oh yeah, wait no, okay, alright, I'm, um, I'm psychic!"

"Oh." Hinata comprehended. "But . . . what!?"

Sakura slammed her head against the windowsill. "Can someone do a cross stitch on my mouth, please?"

* * *

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke hesitated. He _had_ told Sakura about the 'problem', but he can't tell Naruto that. He slowly shook his head, hating the fact that he has to lie to his best friend.

"Not even Shika or Sai?"

Another shake.

"Yeah right!"

"What do you mean 'yeah right'? Do you _want_ me to tell people?" Sasuke snapped, feeling nervous inside. _"Does he know? No, that's impossible."_

The tension between them grew . . . then both boys settled down.

"Don't keep cutting class, or your GPA's going to sink past your current 1.3." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

Naruto shrugged. "Big deal."

"Hn."

" . . . Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you always stick with me even though I annoy you to hell?"

" . . . "

"Sasuke?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions!"

"Then answer it, if you're so smart!"

" . . . . . . Shut up!" Sasuke turned his head away while Naruto reflected him.

30 seconds ticked by . . . .

" You planning on talking to Hinata?" Sasuke twiddled with a fallen branch.

"You think I should?"

"No duh!"

"What do I say?"

"Apologize or something!"

"I can't even look at her face now!"

"Will you tell me what the heck happened in there?"

Naruto's mad expression changed at the demand. He swallowed hard. He'd have to tell him eventually. There wasn't a single thing he could hide from Sasuke.

"Well, it all started with the doorbell . . . ."

* * *

". . . . I c-couldn't believe N-Naruto-kun came to visit! And I-I was just st-staring at him!"

* * *

"Then she invited me in, but the entire place was so huge and nerve-racking! The Hyuuga sure are high class!"

* * *

"I c-could tell he was un-uncomfortable."

* * *

"Then we started working on the script, well, actually Hinata was doing all the work and I was dozing off. She probably got mad at me, but she didn't show it, then I said-"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted.

"What?"

"Get to the main scene."

"Fine."

* * *

"When I c-came back, N-Neji-oni chan was b-b-b-bleeding!"

* * *

"He's such a good actor, I swear!"

* * *

"Poor Ni-chan! He w-was hurt really badly! B-but, I didn't believe Naruto-kun h-hit him, until-"

* * *

"-I threatened to beat him up for real! He was pissing me off! But Hinata thought-"

* * *

"-he a-actually did h-hit him after all!"

* * *

"She wouldn't even look at me properly, let alone believe me!"

* * *

"He k-kept saying h-he didn't do anything, b-but who do I b-believe?" Hinata's voice cracked as she tried to suck in the sudden tears.

* * *

"I didn't know what else to say, so I just . . . left." Naruto shoulders sulked lower. "But now I feel like someone punched a giant hole into me."

"Like Grimmjow from Bleach?" Sasuke asked in detail.

"No, higher like Ulquiorra."

"Oh."

* * *

"D-did I do the wrong thing, S-Sakura-san?"

Sakura, who had been listening intently, shook her head. "Any sister would've done that, Hinata. It's not wrong."

* * *

"Wrong? No, it's not wrong, it's **stupid**! You simply launched for Neji's bait! Idiot!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head.

"I know it's stupid!" Naruto cried out ducking. "So how do I fix it?"

* * *

"We'll definitely fix it! Don't worry, Hinata!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of a plan.

* * *

"I think I got it." Sasuke cupped his chin.

* * *

"A date!" Sakura threw her arms into the air with overflowing joy. "Perfect!"

"Wh-what!?" Hinata's cheeks burned red. "N-no way, Sakura-san! I, I can't -"

* * *

"-date her! I'd just be proving Neji right!"

"But he is." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"What?! No he isn't!"

"Oh, really?" Sasuke glared into Naruto. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto backed up, his eyes slowly lowering onto the grass. "Besides, Hinata would never like an idiot like me."

"Never like you?!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched repeatedly, his blood boiled to the point of evaporation, his heart was about to shatter his ribcage, his fingers squirmed restlessly, all with the urge to strangle the clueless dobe. But he swallowed those feelings with a single breath. _"Calm, Sasuke, calm. No Ametarasu in public. Wait until the dobe's alone."_

* * *

"Not alone, huh? Well if you really can't go alone, let's make it a double date!" Sakura offered enthusiastically. "That way I can come, and even arrange it so that Naruto doesn't know he's dating you-"

* * *

"-until she sees you on the date. This way, she can't refuse." Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a reaction.

"But, who are _you _bringing on the date?"

Sasuke smirked. "Someone."

* * *

"B-but, if you're inviting N-Naruto-kun, then it h-has to be one of his f-friends, right?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Don't worry about that, Hinata. Just be ready for the date! I'll tell you the details later today. Oh, and one more thing!" She raised her index finger and leaned closer, suddenly a dark aura floating around her. "No matter who shows up on the date with me, it will remain a secret for the rest of our lives, okay?"

Hinata shivered. "Y-yes!"

* * *

"A secret? Why? It's either going to be Ino or Tenten if you're inviting Hinata, why keep it a secret?" Naruto didn't find the need for such a request.

Sasuke simply activated his Sharingan.

"A secret! Got it! It'll be a secret! I swear on my life, so please spare it!" Naruto ran to the nearest tree and cowered behind it.

"Perfect." Sasuke returned his focus to the plan. _"Now all I have to do is-"_

* * *

"_-talk it through with Sasuke, and we're set!" _Sakura smiled victoriously. _"Plan Cupid-"_

* * *

"_-commence!" _Sasuke's smirk was interrupted by Naruto's whimpering. "What're you crying for?"

Naruto wiped a fake tear off. "Sasuke? Can the Byakugan kill you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still scared about Neji."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm talking about Hinata when she sees me on the date! I'm telling you Sasuke! She doesn't like me!"

Sasuke was sure a vein just burst inside his body. "Forget it! Mangekyo Sharingan: Ametarasu!"

* * *

**Poor Naruto! I hope he survives! But he kinda has to, doesn't he? :) Hmm, a double date, huh? Let's see how that goes . . . . To Be Continued! PLEEEASE REVIEW! I'll (sniff) really (sniff) appreciate it (sniff)! Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Turn of Events

**Chapter 7: Turn of Events**

**Author's Note: I really have nothing to say . . . Oh yeah! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"No, I'm serious! His eyes looked at me for a fraction of a second." Ino was fixed on the fact that there was now a 0.000001% chance that Sasuke had a miniature crush on her.

Tenten rolled her eyes, while tapping her pencil in a familiar beat. "Here's my theory; either you were hallucinating, or he mistook you for Beyonce."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Sakura would've done the same, if she wasn't too focused on manipulating time.

"_If I stare at the clock, I'm pretty sure it would tick faster, causing the seconds to speed up twice their speed, so that a minute goes by in 30 seconds rather than 60. Yes, I'm positive that's the case, so just keep staring!"_ Sakura reassured herself, then felt two eyes stare into her. She turned immediately and locked eyes with Hinata.

She could tell that the Hyuuga was still worrying about the double date she had planned, just last class.

Sakura offered a smile. "Just leave it to me." She mouthed.

Hinata nodded, returning the smile. Even she could feel it now. She and Sakura had gotten closer. Close enough for her to leave everything to Sakura, as she had requested.

"Drrrinng!"

The whole class exploded into a wave of noise, and headed for the door. It was their hungry stomachs rather than their numb legs that hurled them towards lunch.

Sakura's legs however were literally springing with energy, but she held them back and tapped her foot. "You guys! Hurry up!" She pestered. To her, the three girls were moving in slow motion.

"Someone sure is hungry today." Tenten smiled at Sakura and gathered her books.

Sakura shrugged. "Skipped breakfast." That was a lie. But she couldn't tell Tenten that she was actually just waiting for the chance to slip to Sasuke. _"I hope he's okay with the plan, though . . ."_ She nervously bit her lip, then quickly shrugged it off. _"Like it matters. I'll __**make**__ him okay with it."_

* * *

"_I wonder if Sakura's okay with the plan, though . . _." Sasuke gulped, then shook it off. _"I'll just use my puppy eyes."_

"What're you thinking about?" Naruto butted into his thoughts.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a sec." Sasuke cut through the swarming crowd, and headed for the left wing. _"That's where her locker is, right?"_

When he arrived at the lockers, though, he wanted to retreat immediately.

The entire Akatsuki was occupying the corner. By 'entire' Akatsuki, Sasuke was addressing all the Akatsuki members that went to Konoha CI; Deidara, Kisame, Sasori and his brother, Itachi. In this case, Sasori was the only one missing.

If he were to take another step, they'd definitely notice, and they definitely _wouldn't_ keep quiet. Itachi had specifically told Sasuke to avoid coming across them. As his younger brother, it was obvious they had an eye on him. The Akatsuki was always looking for more skilled members.

He had already broken the promise to Itachi once, by encountering Sasori, but he had a good reason for that. Speaking of Sasori, why is he the only one missing? Where'd he go?

* * *

"_Where'd he go?"_ Sakura wondered to herself. _"Oh man! Why'd he have to disappear at a time like this?" _She let a frown slip onto her face, and sighed.

"Looking for Sasuke?"

"What?! No!" She twirled around at the sudden voice. Her heart relaxed a little to see Sasori. "Oh, it's just you! I thought someone else found out or something."

Sasori smiled. "If you're looking or Sasuke, then he went that way." Sasori pointed to the left wing.

Sakura followed his finger. "That way? Wait, that's where my locker is! He probably went to see me."

Sasori shrugged casually, not liking the sound of that. He wished he could simply shrug off the uneasy feeling inside him too, but it didn't budge. It's been there ever since the last time he saw Sakura. He had decided to not think too much about it.

"Thank you!" She bowed slightly and walked past him.

Sasori winced as their shoulders brushed. He couldn't help but glance back at her. There! That uneasiness! It's back! He clenched his fists. What the hell was that?

"Sasori-san?"

He looked up to see Sakura again. "Huh?"

"Are you . . . okay?" Sakura looked worried.

He quickly loosened his clenching fists, and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about me."

She nodded again, and slowly disappeared around the corner.

Sasori sighed. _"Don't worry about me? No, I don't mean that. I like it. I like it when you worry about me. I feel happy. I just can't tell you that."_ He succumbed to the uneasiness. There was no point in rebelling anymore. It wasn't planning on disappearing any time soon. Sasori was pretty sure it had to do with Sakura, and he wasn't planning on cutting his ties with her yet, so he had to accept it.

He shook his head. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_

* * *

Sakura didn't have to walk far. Sasuke was already making his way back. His eyes lightened up when he saw her. He was about to run to her, but quickly realized they weren't alone. When they crossed each other, he whispered "Garden."

Sakura whispered back an "Okay.", and scurried off to the nearest exit.

Sasuke tried to find the exit closest to him, but his mind kept wandering to what happened a few minutes ago.

/_They had spotted him. He was pretty sure now. Deidara's quick glance only confirmed his suspicions. How though? They could see him from that far away? Annoyance ticked in his eyes. They weren't supposed to notice him. Why couldn't he remain unnoticed by the Akatsuki? Why couldn't they leave him alone? He felt so angry, but he refused to show it. He wouldn't act like the short-tempered little brother they expected him to be. _

_Kisame called out to him, as expected. "Yo, Itachi's little bro." He gestured him forward with his index finger. _

_Sasuke's blood boiled, and he glanced at Itachi, who was glaring back at him, but he didn't object as Sasuke approached them._

_Sasuke tried to look indifferent. Honestly, that's how he felt. He could just __**feel**__ the smirk on Kisame's face. Not just him, but the rest of them were smirking at him, too. _

"_How's your little gang doing?" Deidara didn't hide the amusement in his voice._

"_They're my __**friends**__." Sasuke enforced. He hated the way they looked at him, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai as a __gang__. Gang was such a disgusting word to him, and definitely not the word he'd use to describe the relationship between him and his friends. Yes, him and his friends fight. But they fight to watch each others' backs. To protect one another. Not for power or money. They actually __cared__ for each other. They were __**friends**__, not stupid gang members with no life! _

"_Friends? Pssht! __Same thing." Deidara shrugged. "How 'bout your rivals?"_

_Sasuke fumed, as Deidara discarded his words. But his ears paid more attention to the last part. "Rivals?"_

"_You know, that sand-man and his entourage." _

"_You mean Gaara?"_

"_Yeah, that was his name." Deidara smirked. "Haven't heard much about them lately, huh?"_

_Sasuke didn't answer. His only thoughts were, "What was he getting at?"_

_It was Kisame who answered his thought, though. "You guys are slow, aren't you? Just don't mess with them anymore. Or you'll be messing with us."_

_Sasuke couldn't compute that. But he didn't want to sound stupid by asking "Why?" Thankfully, he didn't have to. _

"_They're part of us now. So watch out, fella." Deidara teased. _

_Sasuke glanced back at Itachi, whose silence said, "Yes. They're not lying." _

_There was no more point in standing there then. Sasuke turned around to leave._

"_No comment? Why, are you too scared to speak?" Deidara called behind him. _

_Sasuke slightly turned. "Sorry, but you've all got it wrong. The 'rivalry' was always one-sided on Gaara's part. He was never good enough to be my rival. And being in the Akatsuki doesn't change that."/_

Sasuke took in the fresh air, as he stood outside. But even the change of scenery didn't help his mind let go of what had just happened.

He had to admit, he was almost disappointed at Gaara. They both hated each others' guts and that would never change, but until now neither of them had ever took the 'bad' side. Their past fights had always been about their conflicting ideals. Not because one side was doing the wrong thing.

Ever since grade 9, Gaara had been rivaling against Sasuke. And as of yet, Gaara had never explained why. Sasuke still hadn't accepted the rivalry though, or rather he couldn't. Otherwise, Naruto would go insane and challenge Gaara to a duel to 'determine Sasuke's true rival'. He couldn't let the idiot do something stupid like that. Gaara was too dangerous.

Sasuke arrived at the garden, and scanned the area for Sakura. It was empty, as he had hoped, but completely empty. "Looks like Sakura isn't here yet." He decided to take a seat on one of the sitting rocks. He wasn't too interested in nature, but somehow he felt like he could wait for her while admiring the garden. So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

"The garden, right?" Sakura asked herself, feeling sheepish. "Too bad I got no idea where it is." Before she could start to panic, she caught a glimpse of Sasori, but unfortunately he wasn't alone. A blond, who Sakura recalled as Deidara was with him.

"Great! Now I have no one to ask for directions." Well, she _could _ask one of her friends, but they'd probably ask to come along. In fact, they were waiting for her return right now in the cafeteria. Which was why she couldn't go back in there, even though there was no one left in the hallways to ask. "What do I do? What do I do?"

* * *

Sasori wasn't paying attention to Deidara's stupid complaints. He never did. Except when he heard the mention of Sasuke. He wasn't interested in Sasuke like the other Akatsuki members were. Sasuke being Itachi's little brother was of no concern. But for some reason it was different now. He couldn't ignore Sasuke. Or the fact that Sakura was his girlfriend . . .

His eyes wandered all over the place, trying to shake away any thought of her. But the effort became futile when Sakura herself was standing nervously at the side. Her eyes darted to him every now and then, but she made no move to approach him. When Deidara's voice suddenly regained his attention, he realized why. "I'll be back." He jumped off the windowsill he had been sitting on, and casually walked past Sakura. Then, when he was sure Deidara couldn't see him, he gestured Sakura forward.

Sakura blinked, then quickly followed him out the school. When they were both alone outside, Sakura spoke.

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

Sasori shrugged.

"Sasori-san, do you know where the garden is?"

"The garden?" Sasori looked back at Sakura. Why the garden? "Yeah, do you want me to take you there?" He regretted saying that the minute it left his mouth. That made it sound like a date, at least to him.

Sakura simply smiled. "Yes please."

That was unexpected. Sasori thought he felt his heart beat faster. He slowly smiled back.

"Sasuke's waiting for me."

"Huh?" Sasori's smile faded. "S-Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded. "He's probably mad at me by now." She laughed.

Sasori tried to laugh along, but that sting deep down wouldn't let him. He wasn't that eager to lead her to the garden anymore. "Shouldn't you . . ." He tried to think of what he was trying to say. But his feelings beat his mind to it. "Shouldn't you refrain from dating inside the school?" Sasori knew he sounded lame, but he didn't have anything else to say. He just couldn't digest the idea of her and Sasuke in the garden. Alone. As to why, he couldn't answer.

"Don't worry about that! We've got it covered!" Sakura winked.

Sasori quickly averted his eyes, cursing his heart for beating faster.

"Please?" Sakura's impatience leaked into her voice, but her smile was still bright as ever.

Sasori already knew that he couldn't say no to that. Her smile was genuine and friendly. Definitely not the same smile she gave to Sasuke. But it was still more than enough to get him leading her to the garden.

Few minutes into the long walk, Sakura started a conversation. "I had no idea we had a garden here." Sakura let the wind blow her short hair all over the place. She was skipping along beside Sasori.

"No one really goes there, anyway." Sasori fixed his eyes to the path ahead, his voice sounded like it was an entire octave lower.

Sakura noticed the disturbance in his voice, and abruptly stopped skipping. "Sasori-san?" She frowned when he didn't answer. "You don't have to do all this for me. If you, if you find me annoying, then please-"

"We're almost there." Sasori interrupted her, and continued walking.

Sakura knew there was nothing else to do but follow him. The rest of the way was in silence.

"This is it." Sasori pointed to an arch decorated with various flowers and vines. "That's the entrance to the garden."

She nodded and quietly made her way.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She turned, but her eyes couldn't see much as the sunlight attacked them.

"I want you to always remember this . . . if it's for you, then I'll do anything."

By the time her eyes adjusted to the exposure of bright light, Sasori had gone. All this automatically reminded Sakura of their first meeting. _"How does he disappear so fast?"_ Her mind wandered to his words. _"More importantly, what was all that about?"_

"You planning on standing there for the whole lunch?" Sasuke's voice.

Sakura winced as realization of why she was here in the first place flowed through her. "Sorry, Sasuke!"

He walked in without answering. Sakura did the same. When they both stepped inside, her heart skipped a beat at the drastic difference in the atmosphere.

"No way, Sasuke! I feel like I stepped into a whole different world!" She spun around, spreading her arms wide out. But two other arms suppressed them in with a hug. Her entire body suddenly felt warmer, inside out. "Sasuke, what're you-" He only hugged her tighter. Sakura laughed as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. He was hugging her like he would a teddy bear. "I thought you were mad at-"

A bunch of flowers poked at her face and silenced her. Sakura noticed that they were from the garden. "Huh? I'm flattered with the bouquet Sasuke." She teased. "But why so sudden?" He wouldn't be doing all this for nothing, Sakura was too clever to fool.

"Can't I impress my girlfriend?" Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sasuke." Her changed tone was meant to lure the truth out of him.

"Ok, ok. How about we exchange this bouquet for my life?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I kinda . . . did something you, well, might not like." He finished quickly.

Sakura started squirming to escape his grip, suddenly realizing why he was hugging her extra-tight. "What'd you do? Sasuke, let go and tell me!" She sighed as she realized she couldn't break free. "And here I was thinking you were trying to be romantic!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You and I both know that doesn't suit me."

Sakura couldn't hold back a chuckle of her own. "You just broke all your fangirls' hearts! Do you know how charismatic they claim you to be?"

They both laughed. Sasuke knew it was best to continue while her mood was still 'approachable'.

"Saku, I kinda planned a . . . double date for us. But it's for Naruto!" He quickly added. "It was originally a date for him and Hinata, but he'd blow it if he went alone, so I said I'll come along. And you know I won't ever date anyone but you!" He blurred the sentence and hoped she missed half of it.

Silence followed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke listened closely and thought he heard giggling. "Sakura?" Yes, she was definitely giggling. "You . . . okay?" Her giggles burst into hysterical laughter. "Sakura, you're scaring me!"

She finally calmed down.

"So . . . ?" Sasuke stretched on.

Sakura sighed. "You're such an idiot, you know? Promising that to your best friend without consulting your girlfriend first." She sighed again, this time more dramatic. "What can I do? I don't want you to break your promise, so . . . fine." She shrugged. "I know, I'm too nice."

Sasuke thought he was missing something, but quickly shook the thought away. "You're awesome! Thanks!" He raised her high enough to lift her feet off the ground.

Sakura continued her hysterical laughter. "Put me down!"

"Only if you agree to convince Hinata to come along. And don't tell her about Naruto, or she'll faint and won't come."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Consider it done." Only she knew how literal she meant it.

* * *

"S-Sunday at noon?" Hinata repeated.

"Yep! We'll get lunch, then hang around the mall, and end it with the movies! How does that sound?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes stuck to the table.

Sakura sighed and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Remember what I told you? Just trust me."

Hinata nodded again, smiling this time.

"Naruto and his friend will pick us up. I'll come over to your place before noon, that okay?"

Hinata nodded. "B-but, who will y-you date, Sakura-san?" her curiosity formed a wrinkle on her forehead.

Sakura poked at her wrinkled forehead. "You'll find out!" She winked.

"Will you guys stop murmuring to yourselves?" Ino slammed the lunch table.

Tenten watched in horror as the bench violently rattled. "I was joking last time, but you sure you haven't broken a _single_ lunch table?"

Ino ignored her. "Where were you anyway, Sakura? You made us wait forever!" Ino frowned at her.

Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I told you I'd be a little late." She tried to laugh it off.

Ino frowned harder. "You missed an important announcement, you know! All students associated with the school play are to meet in the auditorium after school."

Sakura groaned. "Oh man, I totally forgot about the play! Why do they have to have a meeting after school? On a **Friday**?"

"You do know the play's exactly a week from today, right?" Tenten stuffed the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth.

"What!? Next Friday?" Sakura choked on her pasta. "B-b-but the audition was just two days ago! This is such short notice!"

Tenten sneered. "For our school, this is actually 'longer-than-usual' notice." She cracked at her own joke.

Sakura's face went blank. "This is so not fair! I didn't even want to be Juliet! I didn't even see the script yet! I'm doomed! We have a math test this Monday, right? Nooo! Now I have to study _and_ memorize my lines! I'm gonna have bags under my eyes! I-"

"Sakura!" Ino's voice was furious.

"I-Ino?" Sakura's ears were still ringing from the sudden bang of her voice.

Ino visibly calmed herself down, then spoke again. "Don't complain. There are so many other girls that would die to be you right now."

There was a stunned silence. Tenten spoke in a desperate attempt to clear the tension. "Yeah Sakura! There are girls that would die, and girls that would **kill**!"

Ino forcibly laughed to that, even though her voice clearly showed otherwise.

Sakura couldn't lift her eyes off of Ino. _"What was I thinking? I'm here complaining about memorizing my lines, when Ino would be acting it out everyday! She deserved this a lot more than me. But I just-" _Sakura swallowed hard. _"-came along and stole it from her! And now I'm complaining? Ugh! I feel so disgusting!"_

"Ino?"

Ino looked up at Sakura, whose eyes glinted in determination.

"I promise I'll do my very best on the play!" Sakura made a fist, banging the table in the process.

"Sakura, not you too! Show some empathy on the table, gosh!" Tenten patted the table.

Everyone laughed this time, even Hinata converted her quiet giggles into a proper laugh when she saw everyone else laughing away. That's when she noticed it.

"Um, wh-why is e-everyone else st-staring at us?" Hinata inched closer to Sakura, who backed up from the edge as well. Ino and Tenten automatically stuck to each other like glue.

"Um, how long were they staring at us?" Ino skimmed through the cafeteria. She gulped. "Guys? When I say three!"

The girls nodded.

"One, two, three!"

When everyone blinked and opened their eyes, the table was completely empty.

* * *

Kankuro was hungry. Hungry enough that his stomach was grumbling. Unfortunately, he didn't have any money on him. _"Lunch is almost over, isn't it?" _Kankuro searched his pockets for the fifth time and took his hands out in failure. He caught a freshman dumping change into his pocket, and quickly walked over. "Hey, you! Can I borrow some-"

"K-Kankuro-senpai!" The boy bowed down, his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ah . . . okay then. You got four bucks or sumthin'? I'll pay you ba-" Kankuro couldn't finish. The boy was already reaching out the money. As soon as he took it, the boy ran off without looking back. "I have a feeling he doesn't want this back . . ." Kankuro scratched his head.

He felt a hand at his shoulder. "That's how it's going to be from now on, Kankuro." Gaara was literally glowing under the light. "Everyone knows we're part of the Akatsuki now."

Kankuro tensed. "Gaara, I'm not so sure about this." He turned around and faced the whole gang. "I have a feeling this is going to backfire on us."

Neji backed him up. "He's right. You didn't think this through at all. What if all this is part of one big plan? We'll be the guinea pigs."

"I don't care!" Gaara snapped. "I just want this power! This way, I can-"

"You can what? You think Sasuke and Naruto are going to cower in fear just because we're part of the Akatsuki? Sasuke's brother was in it before us! We can't do anything to them!" Kankuro lost his temper.

"It's not too late, Gaara." Neji's voice calmed both of them down. "We can still drop out of the Akatsuki." He stepped up to Gaara. "If Sasuke or Naruto get hurt, Itachi will kill us."

Gaara sneered. "Then why didn't he kill us before?"

"**Before**, we were on our own! That's why no one bothered us. To them, we were nobody. But _now_, we're part of the biggest gang in Japan! We can't act on our own like we used to. Or else we'll be in big trouble with the Akatsuki. It's too dangerous, Gaara." Neji explained it slowly like he would to a four-year old.

Kankuro grabbed Gaara's shoulders, giving him a good shake. "Snap out of it Gaara! We can do this without the Akatsuki!"

Gaara stayed silent. He would've remained silent and possibly would've even changed his mind, if Lee didn't interrupt after his 3000 'silent push-ups'.

"Are we really going to cower away like this? What good will it do if we don't believe in our own abilities? We're now part of the gang that everyone else bows down to! We'll regret it if we don't take advantage of this moment! For it may never come back!" Lee pumped his fists into the air.

Neji felt like strangling the idiot. Not only was he dumping gasoline on the huge fire, but he was doing it like a _poet_!

Gaara smirked. "For once, I agree with Lee's stupid poetry." He stretched his arms high above his head. "Guys, we've been too caught up with all this."The glint in his eyes returned. "Shouldn't we go greet our rivals?"

"Gaara, are you serious?" Kankuro sighed in frustration.

"You guys, relax! I don't mean right now. Let's give them a grand greeting on Sunday." Gaara's smile broadened.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows. "Why Sunday?"

"A reunion right after their date, how does that sound?" Gaara couldn't hold back a mischievous laugh.

"Their date?" Lee scratched his head.

"Gaara! Don't even think about it!" Kankuro's voice was desperate. "_She's _going to kill you!"

Gaara shook his head. "Oh no, no, no! _She_ won't know about it." His mischievous laugh came back.

Kankuro watched his cousin laugh. _"He's changed, already. I knew the Akatsuki wouldn't do him any good." _His face was worry stricken.

Neji noticed this, and placed a hand on his shoulder as reassurance.

None of them had ever planned on forming a gang. They were just another group of friends. They had nothing to do with Sasuke until all of a sudden, Gaara began picking fights with him. His friends would back him up, and they would back Gaara up. And eventually everyone started calling them rival gangs. But now, they were actually members of Japan's most powerful gang. It was crazy, when you think about it.

Neji snapped away from his thoughts when he sensed movement around the corner. _"This hallway was supposed to be empty." _Neji immediately used Byakugan, but even then he couldn't see anyone close enough to overhear.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Lee looked at Neji, confused as to why he brought out his Byakugan.

"Nothing." Neji's eyes returned to their calm ice-grey.

* * *

Sasori leaned against the staircase aisle, confident he escaped the Byakugan. His cap hung low, covering his eyes. "That can't be good . . ." He took it off and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Sakura. But right now your safety is more important than your privacy."

* * *

**I made Kankuro and Gaara cousins. It suits the story more, you'll see why later . . . Thanks for reading! And PLEASE leave a review! :D**


End file.
